Tainted
by Satoorihoya
Summary: Hinata was kidnapped right off the hands of the Hyuuga Clan and auctioned off to rich old men. Only when she was sold did she realized that her buyer was not old but rather young, perhaps a little too young to be such a noble man. [AU] [POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** This isn't the first time that I've wrote a fanfic but this is the first time that I've wrote anything on FF so I hope that you guys bare with me. English isn't my first language so be aware if you see any mistake. I hope you guys will enjoy this fanfic of mines!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, if I did, NaruHina would have a cutter ending :3 Lol, jk.. Kishimoto did his best!

* * *

Hinata's body felt cold, she shivered at the slightest touch, causing her body to shatter down on her. Where was she, she didn't know, her eyes were blindfolded and she was chained to a wall. Her arms were spread above her head and she had very little clothes on; a bra and a panty that covered the only most precious part of her pure body.

She knew it had only been a few days since she was kidnapped but it felt like years, where were her rescuer? She knew her father would send out people to find her by now but she still hadn't been save and she was starting to think that he might have forgotten her. He would never forget about her, would he? She was his daughter after all, right?

Her head shot up suddenly when she heard the door creaked opened, "Please…" She cried softly, hoping to get sympathy from whomever it was that came into the room, "Please let me go. I'll do anything, just please let me go." Her beg was desperate, she was desperate. The only words running inside her mind was _'run, get away' _but how could she do that when she was chained up like a doll?

The man only grunted and laughed, feeling pity for the girl. She had an amazing body, not yet tainted and he was glad because she was going to make him rich, "Sorry Hyuuga Princess but you're my money maker." He touched her sensually, licking her slender neck, all at the same time taking in her sweet scent, "Such pure lady will surely bring me wealth, how sweet. Too bad I couldn't get your sister either. That bastard of your brother was stronger than I thought."

Hinata whimpered under his touch, she felt disgusted, how did he know who she was? Had he always been keeping an eye on their family, only using the right time to attack? She wanted to die, it would have been better than to be touched by such disgusting man.

She felt his hand go higher, passed her arm length then she realized he was going towards the chains that were tightly circled around her tiny wrist. She waited patiently, thinking of something to do to the man if he did let her go. And he did, the man slowly unhook the chains off her wrist one by one. When she knew that she was freed, her right arm flew straight towards the man's face but missed it just a bit as he backed away from her.

He laughed loudly again then slapped her hard on the cheeks, knocking her down to the ground, "You dare try to lay a hand on me?! Poor girl, you are blindfolded, what do you think you can do?" And he slapped her again, harder than the first time, "You will not be able to leave this place, not until I sell you off! You're lucky I did not fuck you myself or else you would be just another whore." He spat, hurting Hinata's pride.

She was crying now, the cloth around her eyes, soaked with tears. She wasn't a whore, she had never let any man see her body before, let alone touched her but here she was being called one and what else, being sold off to old men? Men those that were older than her father himself, men that were going to abuse her. She was so afraid.

The man lifted her off from the ground by the wrist and made her face him by lifting her chin, "Listen here, Hyuuga. I am not going to let you go or let you escape so don't even think of running from this place." He warned, griping her wrist tighter. He began tying both her wrist again but this time together and tugged on it, "Come, we've got people waiting specifically for you." He snickered and dragged her out of the room with the chains.

* * *

It wasn't his first time in such a disgusting place, he came to the underground auctioning center a few times only to be disappointed by it but still found himself coming back a few months later. Today was one of the few times he came, perhaps he was feeling lonely again or perhaps something in him told him today was going to be his lucky day. He didn't believe in luck anymore though.

"U – Uzumaki-san, what a pleasure to see you here again." One of the door ladies greeted, her dark-green eyes glittered at him with excitement. It was so secret that the Uzumaki man was well treated by the people around him. He was known everywhere he went or places he went to. People who saw the bright yellow hair that was neatly cut and those cerulean eyes knew immediately who they were encountering.

Though his well-known image did come from his deceased father who he resembled, he had marked his own territory in the people who he spoke with. He wasn't at all the nicest person unlike his father for he had taken the temper from his mother but he did have a soft spot for those who cherished. Being at the age of twenty-five, Uzumaki-san was a rather young bachelor who inherited his parents' wealth after their unexpected death.

Rumors said he had murdered his own parents for he wanted all the money to himself but he knew not to listen to such things. Only the closest people to him knew the real truth behind his parents' death and that was all his cared.

"Please, right this way." The lady gestured her hand towards the left, leading the male towards a darker room. He sat down at table facing a large opened window and leaned into the chair, "Would you like water, sire or would you prefer wine?"

"Wine, please." The male answered, "Red wine and make it two."

The lady nodded with a pleasant smile and left quickly, leaving the blonde alone. He sighed, leaning his one side of his head to set on his right hand knuckle as he stared straight at the clear window in front of him. The auction hasn't even started yet and he was already getting tired.

Truth be told, he was forced to come to the drenched place by his godfather who had pushed him out of the house saying he needed to learn how to have some fun, "Ah! Naruto, there you are! I didn't know that you were so eager to be here that you already found yourself the perfect spot to sit at." The blonde turned his head towards the familiar voice and growled in annoyance. Though they were almost like father and son, Naruto could never stand the man, especially when he was being annoying like now.

"Says the person who dragged me out of my own chamber." Naruto snorted, "I bet you're happy that the auction hasn't started yet."

"You bet!" The white hair man replied, his lips curved happily from ear to ear, "By the way, rumor has it that today will be one of the best auction. I don't know what they mean by that but I'm getting hyped up just thinking about it." He made noises that were to be forbidden from other's ears and Naruto wanted to punch him right in the face for being the pervert he was.

The young male only rolled his eyes, he didn't really cared anyways. He didn't need to come to such auction to find a sex toy, all he had to do was look at a girl, give her small talks here and there then like the god he was, she would already be in bed with him. After all, he wasn't known as The Great Uzumaki for nothing. No one can ever resist him.

Naruto sighed, slumping into his seat again after receiving his drink and stared at the clear window once more. Now that the old man beside him had finally calmed down and shut up, he was going to perhaps take a quick nap before everyone started going crazy. Luck cut him short as the lights dimmed down suddenly, leaving only the ones behind the window where the girls would be up, standing there for everyone to see.

He opened one eye, peeking up at the window and saw a man walk up with a microphone. He closed it back down when the man began talking, introducing himself first and then telling the crowed about someone special, "Hey you pervert old man. You do know that I'm not looking forward for any of this, right?" Naruto spat and growled when he was ignored by the man. He huffed, closing his eyes again as the auction began finally.

One after another, girls were being auctioned off to old men googling over them. He felt disgusted, why did such nasty thing have to happen to those poor innocent girls? He had always hated the idea of seeing girls cry after being sold to some old bastard because he knew for a fact that none of them wanted what was coming to them. He promised to himself that one day, he was going to get a restricted order to shut the damn place down once and for all. He just hoped his good friend would see through with him. The man was the head chief after all.

"Ah, look at those poor girls go. I feel sympathy for them." Jiraiya, the white hair old man voiced out.

"I don't see why you would feel that way when this is the only place you dream to come to every night." Naruto harshly replied and it was true.

"I only come to admire such beauty, never buy." The man smiled, his eyes never leaving the window where a young girl stood behind, her body only covered by a bra and panty. And that was true on his part also. Jiraiya had his own taste of women, never the young ones. He was loyal to himself also. The sole reason he was there today was because he going to make sure Naruto went home with a girl and he was going to help the boy.

The blonde grunted, knowing for a fact that he had lost their argument. Was there even an argument in the first place? He shook his head and stared back at the window when the man earlier came back for the twentieth time that night. The man had a huge smile plastered on his face, a creepy one to be exact and brought the microphone to his lips, "Alright my fare gentlemen." He started, "Now the moment we've been waiting for has come! Today, we have a very special gift, a pure and young girl that has never once been tainted. Someone everyone would be very fond of." He announced, sounding a little too excited.

"Oh, here it comes! I wonder who this beauty will be." Jiraiya squealed.

"Found and brought by the one and only man, Danzo, here we have a Hyuuga!" He stated loudly, catching Naruto's attention immediately. His head shot up from his laps like a bullet towards the girl that was being brought up to the stage. _"It can't be right." _He thought to himself, _"A Hyuuga? They can never be capture." _He told himself, unable to believe anything that was coming out of the announcers mouth. His eyes continued to stray on the poor girl standing alone on stage, her petite figure shaking with anxiety.

"I don't believe it!" One man shouted.

"Yeah, me neither!" Another shouted afterwards.

"Show us the eyes then we will believe you." Many old men began to protest after another. Like Naruto, they didn't believe it, they simply couldn't.

"Well, that's fine by me." The announcer stated as he slowly began to unwrap the cloth around the girl's head. Slowly by slowly, without noticing, Naruto was leaning forward, ready to see if the girl was really a Hyuuga or not.

A second passed. Two, and finally the cloth fell right off the girl's face. Her eyes were close and Naruto can tell she was trying to get used to the bright light shining down at her. Then finally, with a slow pace, her eyes began to slowly adjust to the light. His heart was beating heavily now, he didn't know why but it just was. What the hell was taking the damn girl so long to open her eyes!? His breath hitched in his throat when he finally saw her eyes, those soft, lavender, moonlight eyes that everyone recognized and wanted.

The whole crowed gasped, even Jiraiya and began clapping except for the two.

"Well, do you guys believe me now?" The announcer stated, feeling satisfied, "Now who wants to bid!? We're starting off with $1000."

"Let's get out of here, Naruto, you don't want to mess with a Hyuuga." Jiraiya stated finally, getting up from his chair. He turned to leave but look back his shoulder when Naruto did not make a move, "Naruto." He sternly called out.

The young blonde stood still on his seat as the bidding number went up higher and higher. Then without thinking, he looked up at his godfather with the most promising eyes, anger mixing with it, "I want her, no, I need her. I am going to get her. Do not let any of those bastards win." He demanded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you know what you are getting yourself into? She is a Hyuuga." Jiraiya stated.

"Are you on my side or what? What do you think I'm doing? I am going to get my revenge, no matter what." He growled and got up from his seat to walk away, leaving the bidding to Jiraiya.

The man only sighed, knowing that when Naruto set his eyes on something, he was going to get it no matter what. He wasn't called The Great Uzumaki for nothing.

* * *

"…and sold for $50,000 to the man in the red suit with white hair! Come right up and collect your price."

Jiraiya cautiously walked down the aisle, receiving angry looks from side to side from other older man. He was surprised when he was announced the winner considering so many men wanted the young Hyuuga. He stopped right in front of the window and entered the door beside it, climbing up the stars to make his way towards the girl who looked too afraid. Her eyes were filled with tears, her cheeks, red from getting slapped perhaps and he felt pity. He took the young girl by the arm, making her flinched immediately, "Please…" She cried, "Please let me go. I'll do anything just please let me go." Her tears ran down her cheeks like a river and Jiraiya could feel how much she shook under his touch.

He gave her stern look only, "I can't do that, Hyuuga." He replied and began pulling her out the back door where she had come from. Hinata only whimpered out low sobs, she didn't want to be raped. She didn't want to lose her virginity to anyone, especially to an old man.

"Please, I beg of you. Please let me go." She protested.

The man grunted, feeling annoyed for the first time in a long time. He didn't know why Naruto would want anything to do with the Hyuugas again. As far as he knew, the boy hated the clan, "I would let you go if I had a choice young lady." He stated, "You now belong to Uzumaki-san."

Upon hearing the familiar name, the girl stopped on her tracks. She's heard of the Uzumaki before. They were killers, assassins for all she knew. Her father had warned about them to her a few times while growing up.

_"When you stumble upon an Uzumaki, run." He had stated. Young Hinata had her eyes wide opened; curious as to why she should feel the need to do such a thing towards them._

_"How do I know I've encountered one, father." She asked, her squeaking voice sounding as low as a mouse._

_"They come from a strong gene of red heads. They're stronger than you think they are and they will attack without pity." He warned._

"What's taking you so long? Don't tell me you've got your ways with her against my wills." Come a rather low and husky voice, making Hinata shot her head up. She looked up from the ground and spotted a golden head, his hair cut neatly that contoured his face beautifully. She looked away immediately when his cerulean eyes met her and her cheeks darken red in fright. He was supposed to have red hair, but they were a color of golden blonde.

How was he an Uzumaki?

"Shut up, you. You know I don't do those dirty things." Jiraiya snorted, "Unless, you want me to then that's fine by me." He smirked when Naruto shot him a death glare.

Naruto began making his way towards the petite girl, examining every part of her body. He liked her face, she was a beauty but he had to admit, he liked her chest even more. Then he wondered what the Hyuugas were going to do when they find out that one of their people was with him. He wanted to laugh at just the thought of their reaction. He wanted them to suffer like how he had. He wanted them to beg for forgiveness.

Hinata jumped when Naruto suddenly covered her naked self with his black coat and forced her head up to look at him by the chin. Their eyes locked again the second time that minute and Hinata swore she was going to die. He had eyes of a killer, the way he glared down at her with those dark blue eyes who had a list of history with the murders he made. She squirmed when he squeezed her chin harder and his lips twitched with satisfaction.

"We should be going, Naruto." Jiraiya stated, "It's getting rather late."

Naruto, as what Hinata had heard from the man behind him nodded his head as his eyes still lingered on hers, "Yes, I believe we should get out of here. I wouldn't want this precious prize to go to waste." He smirked, letting go of her chin and began walking away first, leaving her and Jiraya behind.

The white hair man came back and pulled on Hinata's arms again, dragging her with him to follow behind Naruto.

* * *

**I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a review and look forward for the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:** I kind of just want to state this first before I forget like the first chapter. In this fanfic everyone still have their usual powers except they lack of chakras. For example, the reason why the Hyuugas are so known is because they carry the byakugan which still works in this fanfic. Naruto is still the fox demon and if Sasuke is in here, he will surely still have his sharingan. I hope I didn't confuse you guys Please bare with me.

**DISACLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Hinata would have been canon long before it was.

* * *

Hinata sat in the back of the carriage with Naruto as the man in charge began moving, taking them to their destination. Jiraiya had left on his own in his separate carriage, leaving the two.

Hinata knew she smelt of dirt, perhaps more other kind of odor that she just wanted to jump into a nice, warm bath. Her hair was in a mess – oily to be exact. Her throat was dry as if she had swallowed sand and she was thirsty, more than hungry. She felt out of place, dirty and afraid.

"State your name, Hyuuga." The blonde demanded, his husky voice sounded like a roar to her ears and she flinched before looking up at the young man. His eyes were so blue, it rivaled the sky. He had fare, tanned skin that matched well with his golden hair, shaping out his face amazingly and his hands, along with his arms, were very well built. There were scratches here and there, some were even scars that she knew would stay there as marks forever.

Hinata dropped her gaze as Naruto cocked his head to the side, waiting for her reply and took in a deep breath before sighing, "H – Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." She replied, her voice a little shaky. She was trembling, her body felt so cold even though she had the blonde's oversize, black coat wrapped around her. Her eyes slowly averted back up to the male but looked back down when she saw that he was still staring at her.

"Hyuuga Hinata, hmph." He snorted, "Say, how did you get yourself captured like this? I thought you Hyuugas were skilled in fighting? I must say, I am ashamed." He mocked, laughing to his own satisfaction without caring about the girl's feelings. He then scooted closer to her side and harshly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him, "You must have gotten captured because no one cared to save you, hm? Poor girl, no one is probably looking for you at all." He stated with a glint in his eyes.

Hinata wanted to look away, to break their eye contact because she didn't want him to see her cry but she couldn't as Naruto continued to hold onto her chin. She stifled a whimper and shut her eyes tightly when she knew her tears were bound to be shown soon. Her lips parted suddenly, finally letting out a low cry, "Please…" She voiced, tears streaming down her face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, somehow feeling somewhat sorry for the poor girl now, _"Maybe no one isn't really coming to find her." _He thought, tilting his head to the side. He then took another great look at her, landing his eyes with hers first and realized that she had a different color than the rest of the other Hyuugas he'd seen before. They were more of a lavender color whilst the others were just pure white, "Who are you specifically." He asked, ignoring her plead a second ago.

Hinata sniffed, she was afraid, so afraid she felt like fainting. His grip on her chin was getting tighter by the second as he waited for her answer. She eagerly tried to inhale a little air before replying back to the impatient male, "Hia – Hyuuga Hiashi is my father." She stated, hoping that the young boy would be afraid of the said man and perhaps let her go. She had so many hopes, so much that she was willing to give up anything just for her freedom.

She knew many knew of her father. He was a strong man and anyone that had faced him once at a fight off never left untouched. They either went back home, injured or with a broken bone. He was well known as the strongest heir in history written in the Hyuuga book. The man was looked upon as a legend and if Uzumaki Naruto did not feel any hint of fright then he was looking for a death wish.

"Hiashi?" Naruto questioned more to himself than to the girl. He finally let go of her chin, scoffing as he sat straight again with his back leaning onto the seat, "Hyuuga Hiashi…" He mumbled to himself. His body shook but not with fright, he was excited. He could feel the blood in his veins rush to throughout his whole body as he replayed the man's name in his head, "This just got better."

* * *

Hinata was pulled out of the door by the hand when she and Naruto arrived at their destination. The first thing that caught her attention immediately was the well-built, old fashion house before her eyes. There was a garden on each side of her, a water fountain right in the middle of the landscape behind her. The huge home was guarded by a thick layer of rock fence with no wholes to peek in whatsoever. She wasn't amazed because of the mansion, what amazed her more was the fact someone as young as Naruto owned all of the land by himself.

"Come, Hyuuga, follow me." Demanded the blonde male as he began dragging her by the wrist again towards the door and entering the house.

Hinata gapped at the sight in front her. Uzumaki Naruto was very old fashion just like her father was. His doors were paper made that slide to the side and the windows were exactly the same. He had no funitures indicating he ate and sat on the ground only. Though it was not completely her home, Hinata felt like it was. The place she was in at the moment was better than where she had previously stayed.

She titled her head when two old women came out from the hallway towards her and Naruto. They kept their heads down, eyes never looking up then suddenly knelt in front of the two, "Take her to the washroom and give her bath. I want her cleaned up before dinner is served." Naruto demanded, pushing Hinata towards the two ladies.

Though Hinata was afraid and did not know what was going to happened to her in the future, she didn't hesitate when the two ladies nodded their head then took her away from the blonde male. Her head shot back to look at Naruto, catching how his eyes were still on her before he turned away and headed to a different direction of the house. She turned her head back around to face the front and sighed, trying to stay neutral and calm.

She knew how to defend herself, if only she had not been so reckless that night of the attack, she wouldn't have been in the situation that she was in at the moment. But tonight she was going to be cleaned and be fed so she was going to take the chance to make an escape.

Hinata stopped as soon as the two ladies did and looked up at them, "You may enter. We will just be outside waiting for you." One of the two ladies spoke. Hinata gave her a wary look, managing a faint smile before giving her thanks and slid the door open. She entered the washroom with cautious before closing it, leaving herself alone in there. As if she had been holding her shoulders up high, she finally let it slumped down when she felt a little safe.

Her eyes roam around the large bathroom until it landed on the tub and for the first time in days, she let a smile lift upon her face. She never realized how much she appreciated a tub so much until that very second that she couldn't wait to get out of the black coat and jumped in. She turned around to face the mirror, taking a look at herself first and nearly cried when she saw how her face looked. Her lips were busted, the side of her face was still red from the hard slap that she received a few hours ago and her long, indigo hair was tangled into a dirty bun.

The startled girl closed her eyes, not wanting to see how she looked anymore and turned away from the mirror. Slowly, with shaky hands, she stripped out of the coat then the bra and panty and threw them to the side. She then walked towards the human size bucket that was filled with warm water and dipped in, feeling the sore muscles of her body began to relax.

Hinata let her body slowly sank into the warm water, reminding herself that even though she was still not home, this place was better than the cell she was locked in. She couldn't believe how horrible she had been treated in the cell. As long as she could remember, she had been in there for about a week or so and never once did her kidnapper let her out for air. The tears she had held in so long finally left her eyes and soon, she was sobbing, her hands covering her eyes. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Naruto sat in his office room, papers and brushes laid out before him. He had thought of writing a letter to the Hyuuga head, letting him know that his daughter was with him but stopped as another idea came up. He smiled mischievously as little laughs escaped his lips, "I'll play with his pretty little daughter first before I let him know." He stated to no one and pushed aside the papers and brushes, standing up to go out the room.

The young blonde smirked, thinking of how much old man Hiashi was going to suffer when he finds out that his precious daughter, heir of the Hyuuga clan was being held captive. Though he couldn't wait to taste the flesh of Hiashi, he decided to be patient. After all, he was still young and healthy and things just got easier the moment he got a hold of Hinata.

As he walked down the hallway towards the dining room, his mind wondered off to thinking how exactly someone like Hyuuga Hinata got captured. It was an absurd thing for anyone of the Hyuuga household to be kidnapped and tortured like how Hinata got. He clicked his tongue, feeling frustrated somehow, _"Did they throw her out?" _He thought to himself.

_"__But the Bakyugan is a special power that was forbidden for anyone outside of the Hyuuga Clan to use so how can they just kick her out? Perhaps she cannot perform it?" _The blonde began shaking his head once again. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up for over the girl, she was merely nothing to him but bait.

Hyuuga Hinata was the key to get an insight of the Hyuuga Clan only, he didn't have time to be feeling pity for such a person.

* * *

Hinata's heavy lids shot open suddenly when one of the ladies standing outside the washroom spoke up, "Madam, are you okay in there?"

The tired girl stretched her arms over her head and release a loud sigh before she dipped her head into the warm water then bringing it back out. She turned her head towards the closed door, wiping the water off her face with her hands and replied to the ladies, "Y – yes." Her voice came out soft and low but she knew the two ladies had heard her.

"It is almost time for dinner, we have to get you out before master Uzumaki gets angry." One of the ladies replied quickly, "We have a towel and a set of clothes here for you. Please take it."

Hinata's heart jumped a beat at the mentioned of Naruto. She didn't want to go out of the washroom as she felt safer in there. She didn't know what was going to happen to her when she met the blonde male again, "Thank – thank you." She hesitantly replied as she slowly got out of the tub.

Her steps were small and quiet as she made her way towards the door and opening it. She poked her head out only, peeking at the two ladies and seeing how one of them was holding the needed items. She cautiously grabbed the towel and clothes, giving the ladies another thanks before shutting the shoji and began getting dressed.

After a few minutes, she reopened the door and stood face to face with the ladies, "Please, follow us." One stated, walking off first with the other and Hinata following right behind.

They slowly made their way to another room and when one of the two ladies slide open the door Hinata's head shot down quickly when she saw that Naruto was already inside, sitting on the floor, "Please enter." One lady said, her hand gesturing Hinata to go inside.

The petite girl moved her feet in an instant, afraid of offending anyone's order and entered the room. She jumped when the shoji closed behind her and looked over her shoulder before turning back to face the male in front of her.

Naruto set his cup of tea down and looked up at the girl, "Don't worry Hyuuga, I'm not going to devour you. That is, if you want me to then I'll gladly accept it." He smirked and scoffed when Hinata gasped at his statement. He laughed lightly, fairly amused by the girl, she was quite interesting.

"Please, sit down." He gestured the girl with his hand towards the spot across from him and watched as she slowly began walking towards the futon.

She sat down, her fingers fiddling together between her laps as her eyes set on the table only, "Lift your head, Hyuuga." Naruto demanded with a stern voice. And when she did, he couldn't help but realize how much different she looked after washing off the dirt from her face.

He knew she was a beauty when he had first seen her but now that she was cleaned, she was beyond it. Her skin was as pale as snow and her lips were pink enough to match it. She had sharp eyes, proving how much she was a Hyuuga and her nose was as small as a button. Her hair was dark but not black and if Naruto had to describe it, he would say they were more of an indigo color.

Hinata had an amazing body, he could clearly remembered how it looked like when she was still wearing only that bra and panty earlier. Her chest was a gift, her curvy waist was tempting and her legs, Naruto would never forget those nice, toned milky legs of hers. Just the thought of her really made him want to take her down and lavish her body.

The blonde cleared his throat, looking away from Hinata suddenly to drink his cup of tea. He knew he was getting out of control thinking of the Hyuuga like that so lsuddenly. He needed to be patient, he needed to make her want him as much as he wanted her before he let himself go crazy. He needed time.

"Eat up, we wouldn't want all these food to go to waste, hm?" With an arched brow, he looked at her, waiting for her to dig in first.

Hinata hesitated at first but as soon as she was given the right to eat, she dug in immediately. It had been days since she received any real food and right now, she didn't care if she looked like a beggar, she was going to eat everything on the table.

She reached to the side where the cup of water was and drank it after stuffing her mouth with some fish meat, vegetables, and a dish that didn't look editable but ate it anyways. Like she had appreciated the tub a few minutes ago, now she was appreciating all the food in front her. Never had she felt so hungry before until that very moment that for a second there, she was glad she had been bought by Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Later that night when Hinata knew that no one was outside of the room where she was placed in, guarding her, she snuck out quietly. Though she had felt thankful for the meal earlier, now she needed to escape. She needed to go back home.

She took small footsteps down the hallway; her byakugan activated and reached a spot where she saw familiar. The washroom door was to her right, which meant if she took a left turn at the next opening, the door out the house was going to be just there.

She came to another familiar door that was set to the left and remembered that it belonged to Naruto. Just as she was about to walk pass it, her ears picked strange noises before her eyes detected it and realized that it was coming from the male's room.

Hinata stopped her tracks, her eyes quickly adverting towards the door beside her and looking through it. She gasped when her eyes landed on a figure that was moving recklessly around the bed, hands clutched to his head vigorously.

She held in her breath and stood still on her spot as she was unable to move her feet. She could sense danger coming from the blonde male's room yet, she wasn't able to run. Was he having a bad dream? She didn't know but she knew that if he didn't try to wake up, something bad would happen.

Her eyes widened and she stumbled on her feet when Naruto turned his body towards the door and opened his eyes. They were bloodshot red and what frighten her most was that they were staring right at her.

Hinata turned around quickly and dashed towards the hallway, hoping to find the exit. She yelped when the sound of Naruto's door viciously slid open and she quicken her pace. Her heart was beating quickly as if there was no tomorrow as she heard loud footsteps running after her.

As soon as she reached the end of the long hallway, Hinata turned to her left and headed towards the front door but suddenly tripped on her own feet. She cursed at herself for being clumsy and groaned before she tried to get back up on her heels.

Just as she got on her toes, Hinata felt her body touched the cold floor again with a heavy weight behind her. She screamed when she realized that she had been tackled down to the ground. Before she could react, arms lashed on her shoulders, turning her around so that her back was now touching the ground and her body was facing another.

Lavender eyes met with bloodshot red ones and Hinata swore she was going to faint at the sight. Tears began streaming down her eyes, feeling afraid of her life when she saw the sharp canine teeth that Uzumaki Naruto had.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this fanfic :D I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the short progress but please look forward for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! OMG, I just wanted to thank you so much for the amount of followers this story got! You guys are great and I really mean it. I hope this chapter will kind of, sort of give you guys a little history of both Naruto and Hinata's life.

BTW, I was supposed to update this fanfic on Friday night but apparently FFN was down? I was so angry and I still am! I really wanted to update so bad, I had everything written out and all :(

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic.

* * *

_Somewhere above a high mountain, stood two dangerous figures flying and slashing their swords at each other. One man, a bright blonde headed fighter, pulled forward his sword and aimed straight at the chest of the white haired witch. _

_A loud gasped could be heard as the blade seeped through the woman's left sided chest and coming out from behind her wing shoulder. She looked down at her injured self then back up at the man who had caused it and screeched suddenly, causing the trees around them to shake._

_She flew high up to the sky, her face suddenly becoming pale and eyes began rolling back. She didn't want to end her life so suddenly like this. No, she needed revenge! _

_The white hair witch accusingly pointed her finger at the man and opened her mouth, gasping a little before she spoke. _

_"__I curse that you will not live a happy life. That when that child of yours is born he will hold a demon inside of him and only when someone learns how to love him for who he is with all their heart will it be gone!" _

_And with that, the witch shattered into a million pieces caused by Namikaze Minato who had stabbed her right through the heart. He squinted his eyes, one arm covering both of them as he tried to prevent the bright light from shining right at him. _

_"__I'll see you in hell, Kaguya."Minato stated, finally removing his arm away from his eyes. He watched how the brightness slowly faded into thin air then disappeared completely from his view. _

_Minato took in a deep breath, suddenly feeling worried for his pregnant wife and looked at the midnight moon. He quickly turned around and began his journey back home where she was waiting for him. Thoughts ran through his mind as he rushed home, was that curse real? Had that curse been sealed already? He didn't know and he needed to find out as soon as possible. _

* * *

_It took Namikaze Minato a day and a half to return home and when he did, he couldn't have been any happier seeing how his red haired wife waited patiently for him at their gate door. His felt his chest lighten up seeing how healthy she looked and he smiled when the woman looked up from her belly to meet eyes with him._

_He cautiously walked up to her, trying to find anything that was wrong with her but found nothing and that relieved him so much. He could not bare to have his love be cursed because of something he had done right. It would rather have died than let anything happened to his wife and unborn child. _

_"__I'm home." He warmly smiled with his arms spread open for the woman to run into and embrace him. He inhaled her sweet scent as he closed his eyes and squeezed her tight between his arms, "I missed you so much, Kushina." He spoke softly, his hand patting the back of her head. _

_"__I thought you would never come home." She sniffed under his embraced and lifted her head up to look at him, "I thought I would have never seen you again." _

_Minato smiled, shaking his head and wiped away the tears streaming down her face, "I could never leave you. I wouldn't." He replied, planting a light kiss on her pink, cherry lips, "I love you so much." _

_The blonde only hugged his wife even tighter when she nodded her head and covered her face in between his arms again. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping and wishing nothing would happen to his child. If anything would happen, he didn't know what he would do then._

* * *

_Years passed after Minato and Kushina had their son and still nothing happened to the young boy. It had been a frighten day the night Kushina gave birth to their son who they named Naruto for Minato had revealed his darkest secret about the curse. _

_Surprisingly nothing happened as Kushina gave birth naturally to their son. The two couldn't understand why nothing happened but they were relieved. And though they had agreed never to think about the curse, the two lived day and night, wondering if their son had the demon inside of him. _

_Nothing particularly gave the two any hints of him being possessed or anything and soon they clearly brushed the thought away. _

_It was on the night of Uzumaki Naruto's birthday that the demon appeared when he saw his own parents died by the hands of a Hyuuga. He remembered clearly how the two most important people in his life risked themselves to keep him safe from danger. _

_Anger fueled throughout his body as he witnessed his parents' corps lying dead on the ground in front of their own home. He saw the man who had murdered his parents, his eyes were those color of the lonely moon. The man's face showed no emotion whatsoever and that angered Naruto to his core._

_"__Uhwaaaaaa!" Flames of red began eloping around the boy's body as his blue eyes turned into a different color. Canine teeth appeared suddenly and before Naruto knew it, he was dashing towards the man._

_The Hyuuga knew what was coming towards him, he knew that the creature was dangerous and he knew that it wasn't Naruto. The demon had finally shown itself after sixteen years and it was just the right time to kill it off. _

_He got into his Hyuuga stance and prepared to attack. When Naruto did eventually reach him, the man grabbed the boy by the neck and slammed him down, pinning him to the ground. The man had his Byakugan activated; using it to see through the boy's body and indeed he saw that the boy was not himself._

_He saw through the boy, how the blood flowing inside of him was much different than a usual human being. His veins were shaper, thicker and that threw him off guard for a second there. The demon inside the boy was stronger than he had thought. _

_"__You must go now, you demon fox!" The Hyuuga demanded, strangling the boy deeper into the ground, "Leave this boy's body right now!" It took hours for the Hyuuga man to finally beat down Naruto's demon. When the man knew he had finally got the demon to weaken, with one last swift move from his gentle fist to the boy's chest, he pinned Naruto down again and began mumbling his unsealed words, trying to break the curse from the boy. _

_It took a minute later for the red flames around Naruto's body to slowly disappear and for his eyes to change back to its original blue color. Naruto's teeth came back and when he had finally formed into his original self again, he fainted. _

_The Hyuuga man sighed, finally letting go of the uncautious boy's neck and stood up on his heels. He looked down at the poor boy, hoping to find any other wrong things with him before he turned around and slowly walked towards the gates of the Uzumaki household. _

_The man walked pass Minato and Kushina and bowed to their dead bodies before going out the gate. In his mind, he had unleashed the curse but little did he know it was only the beginning of everything and he was going to regret what he done._

* * *

Hinata couldn't look away, no matter how scared she was or how terrified she felt, her eyes stayed on the male above her. His eyes were glaring down at her as his canine teeth desperately showed while he snarled.

She had heard the legend of when her grandfather took down the strongest, most dangerous demon a few years ago. She was told it had eyes of a fox, teeth as sharp as a wolf who had red flames flamed throughout his body. The demon was real; she was staring right at it.

Hinata knew her grandfather was a demon chaser and that when he was on a mission he always came back with success behind him. She was told he had completed the mission of the demon fox yet, why was it right before her eyes, staring down at her?

Was her grandfather wrong all along, saying that he had killed and released the demon inside of the boy's body? Did he accept his success too quick and didn't realize that he had failed all along? Her head was spinning in circles as she continued the staring contest with the demon above her.

She felt confused, not knowing what to believe anymore. She couldn't grasp the reality she was in at the moment and that made her head spin viciously. How was she going to escape? Was she going to die under the hands of the demon that her grandfather had failed to defeat?

Hinata gasped when Naruto raised his hand and swing it towards her. She turned her head to the side, her eyes tightly shut and held in her breath but let it go when the flaming boy growled. She opened one eye and peeked at the male. Her eyes narrowed as she witnessed how Naruto backed away from her suddenly and was now on his knees with hands gripped tightly on his blonde locks.

The boy twist and turned then as if he couldn't handle the pain in his head anymore, Naruto crouched forward, landeding his forehead on the ground. He whimpered painful sounds as the hairs on his body began striking up.

Hinata, witnessing everything, felt terrified. Her body shook vigorously at the sight in front of her and she cried even more, scooting away from the boy. She yelped when Naruto reached a hand towards her and grabbed her by the ankle. He raised his head, red eyes locking with her lavender ones and he choked.

"H – help… me." He begged, his voice came out with a pained sound.

Hinata raised a hand to her chest, wondering what she could do to help Naruto's suffering. She took another hard stare at the male and knew for a fact that he was not in control of his own body. But she did know that with his condition at the moment, she could escape and that was what she was going to do.

She shook her ankle off from Naruto's grasp and got up quickly on her heels. She looked down at the male, watching him suffer before she ran passed him and out the front door.

Naruto grunted, feeling the burning inside his body. His fingers curled inwards as he slowly and painfully rolled to his back. His eyes began rolling to the back of his head and his lips began to dry up. He knew he was going to die if he didn't try to fight the demon inside him.

It wasn't the first time the demon took over his body and Naruto was used to it but this particular night was different. It was as if the demon was stronger than before, as if because something had triggered it.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Naruto began to feel his body died down. His head was laid flat on the floor, both his arms spread out on each side of him and his eyes slowly began to shut down.

He could feel his heart slowly slowing down and for a second there, he wasn't afraid to die because nothing else mattered anymore. He knew Jiraiya would be sad but the old man needed to take care of himself more than anything. He had his friends to worry about but they were already starting their own family so he shouldn't fret too much.

The only thing left on his mind was that he was finally going to meet his parents once again and that was all he needed to finally let go.

But before his eyes fully closed down on him, Naruto saw a figure hovering above his body. He could see the familiar indigo hair color fall upon his face, touching his cheeks lightly and then felt another hand grabbed onto his. He could hear small words being mumbled from the figure and soon enough, he felt his body began to relax a little.

His heart rate was still weak but before he could function more, his body fully shut down on him.

* * *

_"__What do you mean you cannot do anything about this!?" Hinata woke up to the sound of her father's angry voice. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, wondering why her father sounded so angry, "She is only eight! How is this possible?" _

_"__I'm sorry Hiashi." _

_"__Sorry? How could you be saying sorry to me when you should be saying it to Hinata, father?" Hiashi replied, "How is she… an eight year old supposed to fight a demon?"_

_"__I can only see it in her right now, Hiashi. She is not to go out to the world to do such things yet. The time will come when she will need to put her powers into great use." Her grandfather softly replied, his tone as fragile as ever. _

_"__Her mother would have hated me for the rest of her living life." Hiashi sighed, tears finally threatening at the corner of her eyes._

_The man fell down to his knees, unable to take in the fact that his first born child, heiress of the Hyuuga Clan had inherited the most dangerous job a human could ever have. He couldn't see his precious daughter risking her life for another just to kill a demon. _

_He didn't know how he was supposed to break it to Hinata. He didn't know how to tell his daughter that she would have to face dangerous situations when she was older. She wouldn't be able to take it, she would hate being a Hyuuga and most of all, she would hate him._

_Hiashi sobbed into his hands, tears streaming down his face as he thought of the hardship his daughter was going to go through. She was still so young, so fragile, how could she receive such a demanding job?_

_"__I'm s –"_

_Hiashi's cries stopped suddenly when he felt small fingers wrapped themselves around his large hand. He slowly let them fall from his face and turned to the side only to witness his daughter standing beside him with a faint smile upon her sweet, angelic face. _

_"__It's okay, father." She softly stated, "If I have to become a demon chaser, I don't mind at all because it is a task that I have to do. If grandfather could do it than I can too." She smiled, hoping that it would calm her father's painful heart. _

_Hiashi quickly pulled Hinata into a tight hug, crying even harder than earlier. Hinata's soft hearted nature was what made him so worried and sad about her becoming a demon chaser. She was too soft on people, always letting them overtake her. He was afraid that she would be too afraid to do anything bad to the demon holder that she would fail at some point._

_"__I love you… I love you so much and don't forget that. I'm sorry Hinata" Hiashi cried, holding her tighter. Hinata could only nod in response and looked up at her grandfather who sent her a soft smile. _

* * *

Naruto stirred in his sleep when the sunray hit his eyes. He groaned, feeling a little pain on his lower back as he tried to turn to his side. It was when he was midway to waking up did he feel someone beside him.

Forcefully opening his eyes, Naruto looked to his left side and squinted when he saw Hinata lying on the floor also. The blonde male hissed, reaching his hands to his head and groaned again, feeling a little migraine happening. What happened last night, he couldn't quite grasped it but he knew it wasn't something nice.

He turned his attention to the petite girl beside him again and witness how her forehead was covered in cold sweats. Her lips were turning a shade of purple and her body was shaking, "Hey." He cautiously called out, pushing her by the arm but pulling back immediately when he felt the coldness of her skin.

Hinata freezing cold, how did she end up in such a state? Better yet, how did they even end up next to each other laying in the living room? What really happened last night?

Naruto jumped when Hinata let out a low whimper and stirred a little. He narrowed his eyes, examining her closely and finally realized that she had caught a cold over the night. The blonde clicked his tongue before forcing himself off the floor then knelt back down to pick up the girl.

Though Hinata's weight was nothing but like feathers, Naruto still struggled as he began walking back towards the hallway room with the girl in his arms. He grunted and stumbled a little on the floor and nearly fell down. He groaned, annoyed about the situation he was currently in but stiffened up a little when the sick girl cuddled herself more into his chest.

He sighed and continued walking towards the room that he had set her in last night. Entering the room, Naruto walked the sick girl to the futon that was spread out on the floor and laid her down. When he was just going to leave, he felt a tight grip on the hem of his shirt.

The blonde male narrowed his eyes before he turned his head back to face the girl and saw that her eyes were still closed. Hinata stirred again, shaking her head as if she was scared, "Okka-san…" She mumbled, "I feel sick. I want okka-san to sleep next to me."

Naruto kept his stoic expression as Hinata continued to mumble about her mother. He slowly and cautiously removed her hands off of his shirt before he stood up and walked out the girl's room. Standing behind the closed door, the blue eyes boy finally let out the breath he didn't know he had kept in and slumped his shoulders down.

The boy knew how Hinata felt, when he was sick in bed; he always wanted his mother also. Seeing how the young girl had acted now scar his heart a little. Maybe she didn't deserve to be punished for being the daughter of a Hyuuga, he had thought, but maybe finding her out of the blue was also something also so he was not going to give her up easily.

He clenched his hands into fists and grumbled out an annoyed sound before walking away from the door.

* * *

**Much love, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please look out for more updates :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I hope the short little preview won't mess your thoughts on this chapter! Either way, I hope you guys enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered opened, adjusting them to the light bulb coming from the ceiling. She squeezed her eyes shut, raising a hand to touch her forehead only to come in contact with a rather wet towel.

The confused girl narrowed her eyes and pulled the towel off her forehead as she slowly sat up on the bed. She winced a little, still feeling a slight pain on her head and sighed. In the end she was unable to run away.

The petite girl had planned to run away from the weak blonde male yesterday night and never look back. She had decided that she was not going to pity anyone and that if anyone did tried to stop her, she was going to use force but in the end she had ran back inside the house.

Hinata didn't know what was tugging her to go back into the dangerous place to help the blonde male. There wasn't anyone who had specifically put a sword on her throat and threatened her to run back inside the house to help him. Her feet had moved on its own and before she knew it, she was already at his side.

She remembered clearly how the male was already beginning to lose his conscious when she had run back into the house. Her heart had dropped tremendously at the sight and she did what anyone would think suicidal, she helped him.

Hinata used the skills she had learnt and inherited from her grandfather to help the demon boy. For beginners, she could have died after using all her powers but she believed luck had been on her side that night.

It was when the unconscious male's body formed back to its normal self, did Hinata smiled and let herself fall to the ground beside him. At that moment, she had dreamt that she made it back home and was sleeping soundlessly in her room, on her bed. She dreamt of seeing her father, her sister; Hanabi and most of all, Neji.

Her happiness only did die down when she found herself awake in the familiar room where she was at the moment. Hinata sighed, her shoulders slumped a little and she felt dull again. She was afraid even and pulled her knees up to her chest, hiding her face between them. When would she ever get to go home?

It was a knock at the door that made the indigo hair girl raise her head up. She tilted her head but before she could answer the person, the door slide opened. Hinata's eyes widened a little when she saw a girl who did not look like one of the maids that worked in the Uzumaki's home.

She had fare skin, her body was slim and she was amazingly beautiful. Even the pink hair and green eyes she had complimented everything she was. The girl walked inside the room after seeing that the Hyuuga girl was up and smiled when she approached the stunned girl.

"How are you feeling, Hinata-san?" The pink hair girl asked, her voice as soft as ever. When Hinata didn't answer, the girl smiled again and reached her hand out to the girl, "I'm Haruno Sakura; I'm close friends with Naruto. He asked me to come over and check up on you." Sakura explained, her hand still in reach towards the quiet girl.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hinata took the courage to reach her hand out also and shook it with the pink hair beauty. She flushed at the softness of Sakura's touch. Hinata couldn't believe that someone like Uzumaki Naruto had friends as gentle as the pink hair girl in front of her.

"I see that you're all better." Sakura spoke, "I should let Naruto know." When she was to turned around a leave the room, Hinata gasped and stopped her by holding her wrist.

"Please!" Lilac eyes furrowed, showing Hinata's desperation, "I – I don't want to see him." She stuttered, looking down to her lap, "Well, at least not right now."

Sakura's expression dropped, she felt pity for the poor girl. She knew Hinata was afraid, not because of Naruto but because of being in his home which was unfamiliar to her. In the end, the pink hair beauty could only smile and sighed, "Don't worry, I don't let him come inside even if it means I have to stand outside your door to block it from him." She winked when Hinata stared up at her, once again stunned.

Hinata looked at the girl, amazed by her braveness then thought, just how close was she to Naruto? Hinata was dropped dead afraid of the said man, he was an Uzumaki; the clan known to be the most dangerous of all, he was a guy who paid to sleep with woman and most of all, he was the demon host who had attacked her.

"Should I grab you a glass of water?" Sakura smiled as Hinata continued to stare at her. She should have felt uncomfortable by now with the pale girl's hard stare but knowing the state the petite girl was in, she let go of the thought. After all, Naruto did say not to scare her.

Sakura beamed, being as friendly as possible when Hinata nodded her head finally. She replied with a quick, 'Be right back.' Then darted towards the door and left the indigo hair girl alone once again.

When Sakura did eventually step out of the room and closed the door, she stopped her tracks when she turned and spotted the blonde male standing up against the wall. Blue eyes collided with green ones and soon enough the two found themselves in a staring contest. Naruto was first to look away and Sakura sighed.

The pinknette knew that Naruto had heard Hinata's plead. She was surprised he didn't barged in like how he had done so many times as at her place. For once, she was amazed by him, surprised even. The sane Naruto would have rushed inside the room and demand a reason why anyone wouldn't want to see him.

The two walked back to the living area, Sakura following behind. Instead of sticking around in the living area, the pinknette went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup then water. When she came back to pass the living area, her eyes strayed on the blonde male.

She sighed, finding it hard to see her usually happy-go-lucky friend look so gloomy, "I don't think the Hyuuga really hates you, you know." She spoke, hoping to make the blonde feel a little more positive.

Naruto only sat on the floor, his face staring at the glass tea table in front of him. It wasn't that he didn't want to go in because he thought Hinata hated him, no, he was afraid. He felt frighten at the sight of her.

While Hinata was resting in his spare room, Naruto had sat down and tried to remember was exactly happened yesterday. He could only remember so little but in the end, he realized that the reason why he had almost died was because of the Hyuuga. Just seeing her lilac eyes made him crazy and it scared him.

He knew the demon inside of him hated those lonely moon eyes that the Hyuuga's inherited and he knew it triggered the thing to burst out of him. It only made sense since it was a Hyuuga who had murdered his parents and who had tried to also kill the demon.

Letting his thoughts run wild, Naruto didn't realized that Sakura had already left him alone in the living area to Hinata's room and come back. She sat across from him, her arms gently resting on top of the glass table.

"You didn't tell me the Hyuuga was a beauty, Naruto." Sakura tried to tease the male and poke his forehead, "She's like a princess." She smirked. Naruto only continued to stare at his lap, thinking to himself.

Hinata _was_ princess, she was an heir.

The pinknette sighed, feeling annoyed finally, "Look here, Uzumaki Naruto." She snapped, "I didn't come here to see you looking all gloomy. Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you? I know she's the same as the person who killed your parents but –"

"She almost killed me last night." He mumbled quietly but loud enough for Sakura to hear, making the girl widen her eyes in shocked.

Sakura blinked multiple of times, trying to get the words Naruto just spoke into her mind before she shook her head, "W – what did you just say? Kill you? Her? Are you kidding me? How can that girl, her…" Sakura pointed directly towards the hallway entrance, "Kill you, who is three times her size?"

Naruto only shook his head, sighing, "You don't understand Sakura-chan." He huffed, "You can't understand it."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Her eyes sharpened, she didn't know why Naruto, of all people would be afraid of such a small and fragile girl. She grabbed his arm, shaking it to get his attention and tilted her head when he finally looked up at her, "Tell me."

The blonde sighed. He could feel his body enrage at the thought of the said Hyuuga, those piercing eyes still haunting him, "This demon, it – it cannot contain the anger inside of him. It's as if the grudge inside of it grows stronger when it meets the eyes of a Hyuuga."

Green eyes narrowed at the words spoken from Naruto. Sakura tilted her head, slowly letting go of the boy's arm, "Naruto, don't you think this means something?" She asked, making the boy finally look up at her. She bit her bottom lip, adjusting herself to sit better in a comfortable position then huffed, "The demon inside of you hates the Hyuuga as much as you do." She reasoned.

"What – what do you mean?" The confused male asked.

"You hate the Hyuugas for killing your parents." The pinknette replied quickly, "The demon hates it for whatever reason it has but can't you see? If you can try to control it, you can use it to help you avenge your parents."

Naruto shook his head, unable to believe her words. The demon had always been inside of him, had always hurt him, he couldn't possibly try to reasoned with it. That didn't sound like a plan, at least not to him.

"I – I can't" He sighed.

"And why is that?"

The blonde shook his head, "It's not easy Sakura." He sighed, "This demon had been in my life since I was sixteen years old and up until now, I still can't even communicate with it. What makes you think I can now? Especially how every now and then it would take over my body." He explained.

Sakura clicked her tongue, slamming her hand on the table with frustration. She glared at the boy, worrying about him and annoyed by him at the same time. She didn't know why he was so weak all of sudden. He didn't seem like the same Naruto she knew.

He wasn't the tough guy she grew to admire, he didn't talk like he was the big person and he definitely wasn't brave.

It wasn't that Sakura wanted Naruto to be a killer, no; she wanted him to have his equal rights. She knew of his parent's death, the boy had told her one night. And if she hadn't known the male since they were young, she would have thought he was lying when he said his parents were killed by a Hyuuga and that a demon had appeared that night.

Naruto was a man of his words, he never went back on his promises and always vowed with determinations. So knowing how he really was, Sakura only wanted what was best for him which was to have his aching heart be healed by getting the revenge he deserved.

"You have to try, Naruto." She said with a determine tone, "I know you want this just as much."

* * *

After Naruto had walked Sakura out the front door and bid her good bye, he turned back to walk towards the hallway entrance, to his room. He thought of what the pinknette had told him and wondered if what she said was possible. Could he try to communicate with the demon?

He scoffed, thinking about how ridiculous the idea sounded. If anything, instead of him trying to steady with the demon, he'll probably be kill by it. The thought was really stupid.

When the blonde turned right at the hallway entrance, his feet stopped when he saw Hinata stepped out the door of the room she was sleeping in. She looked pale, that was natural but her non-pink lips showed him that she was still a little sick.

Hinata's lilac eyes widened when they met with his and he swore he heard her gasped a little. The blonde slowly began walking, pass the washroom and pass his room, towards the girl. He stopped briefly in front of her, finally realizing how short she was. He was about a head taller than she was.

The male locked the petite girl between him and the wall, feeling satisfied at how timidly afraid she was because of him because it made him unafraid of her. He huffed, scooting his face closer to hers, "Tell me something, Hyuuga." He started, "What exactly did you do yesterday to stop the monster inside of me taking over my body?"

Hinata dared not look at the male for she felt intimidated by him. Her head was faced to the side, eyes staring blankly at the ground as she tried hard to avoid the male in front of her.

Naruto stared only at her eyes, trying to see if it would trigger the demon inside of him again but soon left it to look at her silky, indigo hair. He took a strand of it and smirked when Hinata tightly shut her eyes, "I wonder…" The male whispered, his lips barely touching the girl's earlobe, "… how it would feel like to see the flesh of a Hyuuga be tear into pieces. How good it would feel to taste the blood of a Hyuuga."

Hinata pulled away immediately, making the strand of hair fall from Naruto's grasped. He growled at the sudden action, hating the fact that she was still looking away from him, "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He demanded, pulling her to face him by the chin.

Hinata squirmed when she saw Naruto's eyes flashed in red then back to blue within a second. She began breathing heavily, afraid of whatever was going to happen to her. She didn't know why the male was being so abusive to her. She had thought that he was only going to have his way with her then throw her out of the house only but she didn't thought of this.

Naruto had kept her for good and she was terrified. He didn't do anything the night before and she had thought it was only because he wanted to wait until she was cleaned but even after she had cleaned up, he didn't do anything to her. She was frightened; she didn't know when she would ever be release from him.

"Those eyes…" Naruto gritted his teeth, "If only you didn't have those eyes maybe you wouldn't be here." He stated, feeling pity for the girl, _"But if you didn't have those eyes, you would be in another man's home. Perhaps an old man and your body would be tainted by now already."_

He looked away suddenly, letting go of her chin and sighed. He hated that he felt pity for the Hyuuga girl; she was so helpless for herself that at some point, he didn't want to do anything to her at all. She was an expert at crying, the moment her eyes met his, there were tears already threatening to fall and he hated that.

_"No man should ever make a girl cry." _His father once told him, _"A man who dares to make a girl cry is no man, he is a coward."_

Naruto soon turned around, walking away from the girl and towards his room. He walked in, letting out the breaths he had been holding in and made his way to his bed, lying down on it with his hands clutching tightly on both side of his head. He turned to the side, his knees finding their way to his chest and he hissed, feeling the same awful pain from the night before.

He grunted, feeling the pain increase tremendously and silently let out a low whimper. How can such eyes trigger the inner demon inside of him? Naruto didn't know and he hated it. Why wasn't the Hyuuga only affecting him but the demon also?

Before Naruto had realized, he dozed off. His eyes only widened in shocked when he witnessed a large gate in front of him and behind it stood a giant red fox. He backed away, tripping on his own heels, making him fall down on his bottom before he opened it mouth, "Who… what… who are you?" He tried to sound brave and demanding but his words didn't let him.

The monster laughed then clutched the handle bars of the gate, startling the young male, "Who am I, you ask?" He replied, "Well, I am the demon inside of you of course." The fox's voice sounded confident enough for Naruto to believe him.

It wasn't as if it was the first time the two met, Naruto had often times saw the demon form of himself and did not like it very much. But now that he had gotten to meet, face to face with the fox, he felt little, he felt afraid even.

"How…" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "How did you end up in my body?" He sternly asked, trying to be as tough as possible. He knew he couldn't coward out now; he had to face the demon inside of him someday.

The fox laughed again, shaking his head and looked straight into the male's blue eyes. He pointed up pass his head, making Naruto follow his finger and smirked, "You see that sign up there? That, my boy, is the reason why I am in your body. You and I are one." He explained, having Naruto eye a golden yellow seal card.

The blonde gritted his teeth, not understanding anything specifically, "I don't understand." He admitted, "How and why are you in my body. How did you end up in here?" He growled.

"My, my, impatient I see." The fox replied coyly, "Let's just say that you were cursed and now you will have to pay the price by letting me stay inside of you."

"How can I be curse when I have done nothing wrong?" Naruto snapped, angry at the fox's stupid replied, "I will not take your shitty excuse to stay in my body. You must leave now." He swat his hands to the side, turning them into fists as his anger rise. The fox was being utterly annoying.

A smile suddenly formed on the fox's face as he then shook his head, "Although I want to, boy but I can't." He huffed, "You see, the curse has to be broken in order for you to be free of me." He explained, "But you know, before anything else, I want us to do something together."

Blue eyes narrowed suddenly, unsure what to think of. Naruto was not about to believe whatever the fox just told him but something inside of him thought perhaps what he had said was right. Maybe he had been cursed but for what?

The male stood straight with his head held high, "What is it?" He challenged, feeling confidence run through his body.

The fox smiled bigger this time, his sharp teeth showing and his eyes glisten with desire. He scooted closer to the gate and enlarged his already big eyes, "To kill a Hyuuga."

* * *

**Hey guys! How are you?! I just wanted to say Happy Valentine's Day! I really wanted to make a NaruHina valentine one-shot but I got too caught up with so much things, I don't have time. Please, do look forward for the next update :D**

**By the way, I hope you guys aren't angry about Sakura and her plot! Her character is like that because even though she knows about his parents, she doesn't exactly know everything so you guys can pretty much say that she's just assuming things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:**Hi everyone! So how's it going? I hope you guys have been anticipating for a chapter, lol… I kind of want to point some things out; I had reviewer that said Naruto was kind of OC and I agree with that because I am portraying him that way. I hope that won't make you guys run away though because I really enjoy the character I set him as. Also, another reviewer asked for Jiraiya and I do have to say that the old man lives in a different home and it had only been a day since they parted so he will not show up just yet. In this chapter he will though because it had been a week. Other than that, I just really want to thank other readers who don't mind my slow progress; I hope you guys stay that way because you guys are awesome!

**DISCALIMER:**I don't own Naruto. If I did, I think it would be too fluffy.

* * *

It had been a whole month and a half that Hyuuga Hiashi lost his daughter. He never stopped dreaming about her return, never stopped wishing, or never stopped hoping. Some nights he would cry alone to himself, wondering what he had done wrong for him to lose a child so fast in front of him.

He knew he shouldn't have been so careless that night. He thought Hinata could handle herself – she had proven to him otherwise – but now he knew he was wrong. Hiashi blamed himself to this day for the night Hinata got kidnapped. Though his younger daughter; Hanabi and his nephew; Neji would tell him to not take the blame all alone, he did anyways. He just couldn't help feeling the burden.

It was a knock on the door that brought the man back to his senses. He sighed and straightened up his sitting posture before he welcomed the person to enter.

"Uncle Hiashi." Neji called as he cautiously entered the room.

The said man turned his head to look at the young one kneeling beside him and narrowed his eyes. The male wasn't wearing his usual attire; instead he had put on a gear that looked like he was ready to go somewhere. He had a black headband on around his forehead, a white suite that had a black skirt-like cloth wrapped around his waist with a comfortable enough boot.

"Neji." He answered back, his voice as stern as ever, "Where are you going?"

Moon-like eyes widened and Neji swore Hiashi couldn't be any smarter. He only wished he could have broken the news before his uncle could figure it out. He looked back down immediately to the floor and tightened his jaw, contemplating on what to respond to the man.

Slowly, he looked back up at the older man and hardened his eyes, showing his braveness, "I want your permission to let me go look for Hinata. I can't let myself sleep without the thought of her still being alive. I know it has been a month and you have slowly stopped sending people out to find her but I want to go no matter what." He bravely replied.

Neji sighed, swallowing some salivas as he waited for the man's reply. He knew how fond Hiashi was towards Hinata. Though he loved both his daughters equally in front of people, Neji knew that deep down; the man had a spot reserved only for Hinata. He couldn't blame Hiashi for loving Hinata a little more though, the girl was weak.

Hinata was a fragile child while growing up. She was constantly sick easily due to the hand down of the demon chaser power from their grandfather. Sometimes the power would attract ghosts that would appear in front of Hinata, scaring her to the bone.

It happened so many times to which the said girl finally had gotten so used to them that she would treat the ghost as if it were a real person. It was only once in a long while when she would scream because of one for they would sometimes appear while she was taking a bath or so.

Hiashi grunted, catching Neji's attention. The young male looked up from the floor again towards his uncle, pinning his lips in hope of receiving a good answer.

Sighing, Hiashi closed his eyes, letting Hinata's smiling face pop up in front of him. He trembled at the thought of her being dead already and tightened his fists, promising to kill the person who killed his daughter and he would do it ten times worse.

The older man knew his nephew would still go and find Hinata even if he declined the request. He knew that even if they were only mere cousins, Neji loved Hinata more than that. He loved her as sister, a dear one that he would do anything for.

So he sighed again and stood up from the ground, gesturing the young one to do the same. Hiashi looked at Neji, his lips pinned together with a stern face expression, "You have my words, Neji. I'm keeping my hopes on you." He replied, receiving a surprised look from the young male.

"Uncle –"

"Under one condition though." Hiashi stated quickly, cutting the male off, "Take two other people with you. I don't think you would be able to survive looking for her yourself."

Neji was stunned; he didn't realize how easy it was for Hiashi to let him go. He had thought that it was going to take some beating before he was granted permission to go out of the clan base, "Thank you." He replied, bowing his head before turning around to go towards the door.

"Neji." Hiashi called out, stopping the male before he could go out. He took in a deep breath and exhaled it out, calming himself first before he spoke again, "If you find her body and she is not alive, please… please just bury her right then and there. I don't know what I would do if I see her lifeless body."

Neji nodded, responding with a low yes before he left out the door without turning to look back. He only wished that what Hiashi said would not be true because he wouldn't bare to see her lifeless body also. He wouldn't know what to do and he would never be able to forgive himself.

* * *

Surprisingly, Hinata found herself comfortable in the Uzumaki's household. After the night of Naruto's sudden transformation, he hadn't had one again. It had been two weeks since she was bought from the said male and brought to his house.

She didn't like or enjoy knowing that she was bought from him, which only meant she was his property. Hyuuga Hinata was no one's property and she was never supposed to have been on the sales market.

If only she hadn't been so reckless the night of the attack, she wouldn't be where she was at the moment, stuck with a demon vessel.

Even still, Hinata couldn't fully hate the Uzumaki man because for all she knows, he had saved her from being sold to older men like the other girls had. Somewhere, deep down inside of her, she was so glad he had won the auction because with that, she was still a virgin who had not been forced to sleep with a man of her father's age. She would rather die than let that happened.

She turned her head to look inside the house from the small garden she was currently at and stared at the two males sitting in the living room. The man from when she first met at the auction place had appeared again and was currently talking to Naruto. She could clearly remember the night when he had sternly looked at her while holding her wrist and told her that she belonged to Uzumaki-san. He looked so angry that night yet today when he saw her; he had a bright, welcoming smile that eased her heart.

Hinata's eyebrows creased as she wondered what the two males were talking about. It had been about a few hours already that Naruto actually let her out the house so he could had some privacy with the white hair man.

* * *

"I'm surprised you haven't done anything to her yet, Naruto." Jiraiya teased, receiving a deadly stare from the young male. He laughed heartedly and leaned back, his arms supporting his weight by his hands pinned to the floor.

"I don't plan to do anything just yet, you old pervert." Naruto replied, "I thought you knew me well enough? You know I don't like to force anyone into doing anything." He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk appearing at the hem of his lips, "Besides, everything seems like it's going according to plan. By the looks of it, she's getting comfortable here."

"Soft hearted as always, I see. Just like your father, Naruto." Jiraiya replied, chuckling to himself, "But what do you mean she's getting more comfortable. What do you have up your sneaky sleeves, boy?" He asked.

The blonde leaned forward towards the white hair man across the table and smiled, his fingers clasped together, "When I get her to trust me enough, I will let her father know that she's been with me." He explained, "And when he finds out that I have been taking care of his daughter, I will attack at the slightest chance I get for he will be distracted by the positive things she will tell him about me."

The old man snorted, "And how do you know that will happened?" His eyebrows arched as he stared straight into the younger male's blue eyes.

Naruto looked out to the open door to where Hinata was sitting down at the garden and sighed, releasing his clasped fingers. He continued staring at her as he thought of the night of his parents' massacre, "Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his words. I will make it happened, watch me."

* * *

"Hyuuga."

Hinata jumped at the sound of Naruto's husky voice, dropping the towel she had been holding onto the floor. She had just finished taking a bath and stepped out the washroom when the male approached her suddenly. Her head turned to right, looking straight into the male's blue ocean eyes.

The timid girl had to admit, Uzumaki-san was a rather handsome man. Compared to any male she had encountered before, Naruto had caught her attention the most. She didn't know if it was because she had to see him every day or not but his handsomeness was surely growing onto her.

"H – How can I help you, Uzumaki-san?" She softly replied, her eyes finally moving away from his to the floor where her towel was currently at.

Naruto began walking, bending down to grab the towel first when he had reached her and stood up. He huffed, his breath making the bangs that Hinata had fly around for a second and cornered her to the wall, his right arm resting on the side of her, "Tomorrow morning, I will be gone and I expect you to still be here when I get back, you hear me?" He stated, "If you do plan to run away… " Naruto started, leaning in towards her ear, "… just letting you know, I will chase you and I will catch you. And when that happens, I won't play mister nice guy anymore." He warned.

The male smirked as Hinata's body tensed up under him. He leaned away from her ear to stare at her face and bumped heads with her, "Got it?"

Not trusting her voice, Hinata could only nod her head in response. She let out a low yelped when Naruto's rough hand touched her face, his thumb making invisible circles on her cheekbone, "Good." He replied, "You may go to your room now."

With that, Hinata quickly darted off, not missing the chance to grab the towel from the blonde's hand when he handed it to her. She could feel her face burning hot as she thought of him caressing her cheek. He was usually harshly pulling on her chin but this time, he didn't and it surprised her.

Hinata wasn't very fond of men though she had encountered some before due to her father's needs. She never really spent casual time with the men her father made her go on blind dates with before and for her to always eat, live and share washroom with a certain blonde made her feel things.

She felt more sensitive towards the things he did to her. When he looked at her, she would look away not because she felt intimidated which she did before but because she found him quite attractive. She knew she shouldn't feel things for the demon vessel but since the night that he attacked her due to the monster inside of him then begged for her to save him, she saw something different. The look he had showed her when he begged told her he was terrified, afraid of being taken over and hence why she couldn't just leave him be.

She flopped down onto the bed and sighed, her hands touching her burning cheeks. She knew she should have been scared when Naruto threaten her about leaving but she wasn't. Instead, she had stiffened up on him but he was so close to her. Never once had anyone or guy been that close to make her feel so small and she gave Naruto props for making her feel that way.

* * *

It was the next day when Hinata found herself peeking at the blonde from behind the hallway entrance. He was sitting on the floor, putting his shoes on, ready to leave for the day.

She had woken up to the noises he made and couldn't possibly let him leave without her seeing him first. She didn't know why she felt the need to see him go, her body got up on its own to follow the male who was dressed his usual attire; black button up shirt with a bright orange pants that somehow fitted his image perfectly well.

Naruto stood up suddenly, making Hinata retreated back behind the wall and she sighed, hoping he hadn't heard her gasp. Luck cut her short when she began hearing the blonde male's footsteps coming her way. When she tried to make a run for it, Naruto caught her by the arm, making her yelped.

"Wishing for me to be gone already? Don't worry Hyuuga, when I am done with you, I will let you go but for now, you will be stuck here." He smirked when he saw her sharp eyes narrowed with dissatisfaction. He touched the strand of hair on the side of her face and leaned in forward towards her, smiling, "Remember what I said yesterday night, hime. You don't want to regret anything."

Again, Naruto touched her face, this time sliding his finger along her jawline to her chin before he turned around to leave. Hinata let go of the breaths she had been holding in and knelt down as she listen to the blonde open the door and shutting it after he left.

"_What is wrong with you, Hinata? Stop being so soft against him." _She sighed, closing her eyes as she knew she was defeated. She had heard of the told stories about girls falling for men who treated them badly and had promised of herself that she would never be the same as those girls but the situation she was in at the moment had her thinking.

She knew she didn't like Naruto, no, but she was sure attracted to the male's looks and the way he touched her face. He looked intimidating yet, when he touched her, he was gentle, soft even and that confused her.

* * *

"I heard you caught yourself a Hyuuga."

"It was just my luck, Sasuke." Naruto huffed, drinking the tea he was given. He set the small cup down and sighed then looked up at his friend, "Sakura told you?" He asked.

The Uchiha merely nodded, folding his fingers together, "How exactly did you managed to find her?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't know, he really just wanted to hear the blonde to admit that he had gone to the underground auction place again. The only place he had always wanted the Uchiha to help take down.

"I'm sure you know that too, why do you want me to repeat it? You know I didn't come here for that, teme." Naruto spat, feeling offended. He always hated when Sasuke tried to press his buttons, sometimes he wondered how they even became such good friends.

"_Oh right, our mothers."_

"I don't have enough supporters for me to take that damn place down, you know that Naruto. And plus, aren't you afraid that Jiraiya might be angry at you for taking down his second home?" Sasuke stifled a laughter as he witness the way Naruto's lips twitched. He knew perfectly well now to make the male angry.

It was funnier because when the two were younger, Sasuke was always the one who was getting annoyed by Naruto's ridiculous remarks but after the blonde's parents passed away, he changed. Though he still had his over the top stamina and talked a little too much, sometimes Sasuke would catch the boy being alone at a corner, looking lonesome. He felt sympathy, in fact, everyone close to the blonde did but they couldn't do anything else but stand by his side.

Sasuke knew Naruto yearned for love, the kind that would ease his heart, the one that would make him forget about his parents but knowing the boy, it was hard to find it. Naruto had once liked their pinknette friend but turned out she had eyes on someone else and it was no other than the blonde's only best friend.

Sasuke would be lying if he said he had felt bad that Sakura couldn't return Naruto's feelings to him but he didn't for he was also in love with the pinknette. When the two had hit it off, they thought Naruto would hate them and outcast them but was surprised when he encouraged them on even more to love each other and never hurt each other.

That was when Sasuke really knew who his real friend was and vowed to never leave Naruto out his sight. He vowed to never let Naruto feel alone and to always stay with the male through his hard times.

"I would take that old man any day if he ever tried to lash out on me for tearing down that damn place. Sasuke, all we need to do is form a group. I know you know many people, your father is head chief and you're next in line, I'm sure you guys can find people." Naruto assured, "Don't think that I'm making you do this all alone, I also want to help also and I will do whatever it takes to make that happen."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stared into promising blue ones. He knew Naruto never backed down on his words. The male had a super high ego that no other man could ever surpass, not even Sasuke, himself, "Why do care about taking down that place so much, Naruto?"

The blonde male looked down to the table and sighed, "I'm sure you haven't forgotten about that time when Sakura got kidnapped, right? That she had got taken there for the exact same thing we both hate so much." He replied.

Onyx eyes widened at the clear image of Sakura being taken into one of the cells in that dirty place. He had remembered very well as if it were only yesterday that he had gotten so angry, he began attacking anyone that came his way. At one point, he activated the forbidden spell only the Uchiha clan had and almost murdered the man who kidnapped Sakura.

"Let that sank in, Sasuke then ask me again why." Naruto challenged, his eyes sternly looking at the male across from him.

* * *

It was nearly noon when the blonde returned back to his humble home. When he entered the house, the feeling of loneliness washed over him immediately. Nine years of living alone had been a huge burdened to him. He hated the feeling of being alone, of coming to home with no parents, no one to greet him or to greet.

Naruto took off his shoes and walked towards the hallway, making his way towards the room that he had lent to Hinata. He found it himself hoping the girl hadn't run away and that she was inside the room, sleeping. His hope disappeared when had knocked and no one answered, that when he slide open the door, she wasn't inside.

Anger began boiling inside of him as the image of Hinata running away swayed through his mind. He felt disappointed, angry the most but disappointed that she didn't listen to him.

He stepped out of the room and began walking towards the washroom only to see that she wasn't in there also. His anger raised within the second as he frantically searched for the girl. He stepped out to the living room, searching for her there then the kitchen and found no one.

The blonde grunted, stomping outside the door and looked out to the garden in hopes that he had missed her when he drove in to see that she was not there. He almost yelled out his anger when he heard noises coming from the backyard.

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows, thinking maybe it was Hinata that was making the noises and began walking to the back of his house. He took small steps, making sure the person making the noise didn't hear him and hid behind the house wall to peek at the intruder.

His blue eyes widened when he saw Hinata hanging the clothes she had worn previously and he sighed. He continued staring at her from afar, watching how careless she was as she softly smiled while hanging her clothes. It irked him how happy she looked even though she was stuck with him, a lonesome person that he couldn't help but walked towards her.

Hinata hummed to herself as she bent down to grab the last piece of clothing she had from the bucket. She had surprised herself for not disobeying the Uzumaki man and stayed in his house without the thought of running away. _"Maybe if you didn't have such a soft heart, you would be able to run away." _She frowned at the thought. She knew she could have run away but the thought of disobeying stopped her and she did blame it on her soft nature.

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata stood back up on her feet and turned around to hang her shirt but froze when her face met with a chest much too familiar for her. She took a step back, forgetting about the bucket behind her and tripped on it, tilting backwards. But to her surprised, Naruto reached out to her outstretched arms, grabbing it and bringing her back towards him.

Her breath hitched at the closure that they shared and blushed, when she saw him looked down at her, his head tilting sideways. Naruto released an arm and brought his hand up to her chin, forcing her to look at him and lightly smiled, "You listened well, Hyuuga."

And with one swift move, Hinata found herself unable to breathe right as Naruto had leaned in, locking her lips with his.

* * *

**OMFG, okay so today I finally got to watch The Last Naruto, The Movie in theaters and I just have to say how happy I am and how proud I feel! Everyone in the theaters loved it and I feel so glad knowing that. We all laughed and 'awwwww' at the same time for the same scene and I'm just ahhhhhhhh, I can't explained it, omfg. It was totally worth 15$ if you guys are wondering how much the price was.**

**I loved every scene, the fighting was so intense, I kept jumping. And if you've heard about the flirting thing, there totally was! Ahhhhhhh, I can't help my feels! I love Naruto and Hinata's chemistry so much, I want to cry. Actually, I cried a little inside the theaters and I frisking screamed when they kissed – like, literally! My cousin was hella laughing at me and I'm just, "screw you, you don't know what love is" – but yasssss, I did and I am proud of it! I just really wished everyone got to see it also and if you did, tell me what was your favorite part! Mines personally was actually not the kissing scene (lol).. Tell me yours and I will reply mines in your inbox!**

**Until then, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Naruto is starting his plan already so let's all cross fingers, hoping that Hinata will not fall for it! Please look forward for the next update! Thank you! Also, sorry if you guys found some mistake, I'm really lazy when it comes to editing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I got lost in the path of life. No, seriously, I did, haha. Ugh, work has got the best of me and I've been hitting the gym lately so it took me a little longer to finish this chapter. Honestly speaking, I've deleted some scenes in this chapter a few times until I was satisfied with this one. There are so many guest readers that I want to thank but I think it would only take up so many space so I'm just going to say thank you guys all together who enjoy this fanfic. Each one of you guys and ladies are awesome and I appreciate all your support!

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Naruto, even though it ended already.

* * *

To say Naruto didn't know what he had been doing was outrageously a lie. He knew what he had specifically been doing and he did not regret it one bit. Soft and slow, he had brushed his own lips with her pink one, tilting his head at certain angles for better entries. He felt her body shook under him.

Hinata had squirmed in his arms but he held the girl no mercy as he tightened his grip, not letting her free. When he did eventually let go though, she had quickly pushed him away, her head looking at the ground as she was unable to look at him. And though he couldn't clearly see her face, he saw the bright, red color that had flushed throughout her cheeks.

The smiling blonde stood up from the floor – after thinking about his tactics earlier - and let out a huffed before making his way towards the door to go out. He walked out of the office hallway and into the living room towards the bedroom hallway to the washroom. When he reached his destination and was to open the door, he stopped as Hinata merged out from it.

Naruto smiled, seeing a sudden pink color forming upon her cheeks when she saw him and sighed, _"Girls are so easy to manipulate." _He thought. When the shy girl turned around to step away from him, he only watched as she made her way towards the room she was currently sleeping in and smirked to himself.

The Hyuuga was easier to handle that he had thought.

Inside her the room she was placed to stay in, Hinata couldn't hold in the trembling feeling she had. No, it wasn't the feeling of liking someone nor was it an affectionate feeling towards a certain blonde. Not once, ever, in all of the shy heiress's life had she been kissed or touched before and for Uzumaki-san to so easily done it to her startled her little heart.

The young maiden touched her chapped lips, feeling the rough lingering touch of Naruto's own lips on it and shut her eyes tightly. _Why would did he do that? _She mentally asked herself. She could vividly remember so well how Naruto's lips first covered her top one then her bottom one when he tilted his head to another angle, deepening the sudden kiss.

She squirmed in embarrassment remembering that she had enjoyed it also until she realized that the man who was kissing her was someone dangerous, someone who had a demon sealed inside of him. And she pushed him away immediately, staring at him in shock before she ran away.

Hinata sighed, _"How could I be so reckless?"_

* * *

Water rushed down the male's body as he turned on the shower. He let the steaming liquid wash down his bare skin, relaxing the tight muscles that were beginning to tighten up due to the much stress he had that day. He sighed.

_"__It was those Hyuugas that killed your parents, am I right, Uzumaki boy." The demon had said, his eyes sharpened at the twitch of Naruto's face. He knew he'd got the boy's attention, "And now that you're older and stronger, you want revenge, is that also right?" He urged, his smile getting wider. _

_"__What does that have to do with you?" Naruto asked, he could feel his body shaking, not from anxiety but anger. He hated hearing the forbidden surname, hated the people, hated the clan._

_"__You see, if I don't do my part, I won't live a long life also. And if I don't kill that man first, he will surely come to me." The demon confessed, "But just to let you know, if he's going to kill me, he will have to kill you also."_

_Almost in shock, Naruto tighten his jaw and narrowed his eyes sharply at the demon, "I would kill those people first before they try to find me." The blonde confidently stated. He didn't realize that his hands had turned into fists. He was so ready to kill._

_The demon scoffed, "Then do me a favor, Naruto. Help me kill."_

* * *

_Naruto had sworn his father was the most powerful man who stood on earth. He had sworn that his father was much too strong for just a typical person to just kill him so easily._

_But seeing his father lying lifeless on the ground in front of him, Naruto couldn't help wondered how powerful the Hyuuga was to be able to kill the only person he ever looked up to. The young blonde was in so much shock that night; he had felt something within him rose. He remembered his body growing strong then within a second it was pitch black._

_Before Naruto knew it, he was awake in broad daylight, the rain from yesterday night; gone. He found himself laying a few feet away from both of his parents' descended bodies. _

Naruto quickly rose from his drenched pillow with heavy breaths, cold sweats slipping down his forehead to his chin at the same time as when he heard a loud scream coming from outside the room. Immediately, he jumped out of bed and dashed towards the shoji to go out, looking both ways before he heard the scream again. His head snapped towards the right side where Hinata's room was located and his brows furrowed, wondering if the noise was coming from her room.

His eyes widened when the shoji slide open and Hinata jumped out, tripping on her own feet when she turned.

The terrified girl cried out a loud yelped as her knees hit the floor. Hinata took a quick glance behind her and gasped as the figure came floating towards her. Her instinct was to immediately get back up and run and that's what she did until she went in contact with another body.

Earning an _'Oof!'_ from the person and a loud thud to the ground, Hinata gasped, afraid there might have been more than one ghost chasing after her. She opened her tightly shut eyes but widened them instantly as she saw nothing but bare skin in front of her.

Her head snapped up and she saw the chin of what looked like it belonged to Uzumaki-san. Her heart stopped immediately at the realization, afraid that she might have angered him and sat up quickly on her knees.

Remembering that she had ran out of her room because she seen a ghost, Hinata turned around to see if it was still there but noticed that it had disappeared. She rubbed her eyes and looked again to see nothing before turning her head back around when Naruto groaned in pain as he began stirring around. Her face flushed red within a second when she realized that she was stuck in between the blonde's legs, her body; half way on top of him.

Hinata froze on her spot, unable to move when Naruto helped himself sit up. He sighed when his eyes landed on the timid girl who was stuck in between his legs and rubbed his face with his hands, "What the hell was that?" He groaned, his voice low and husky from tiredness.

The blonde watched as the young maiden fought to find her words. He silently sat on his spot, not at all bothered that he was half naked with a young lady stuck between his legs. Instead, he tilted his head and waited as she continued to fidget under him.

"A – ano, I…" Hinata was so afraid. She didn't know if he was angry at her or not but telling from his voice, he didn't sound too pleased about her. Her eyes slowly rose from his nicely, built chest to his tight structured collar bone, to his perfect jawline then his firm lips and finally, his ocean blue eyes. She furrowed her brows as she witnessed his eyes slightly glaring at her, waiting for her answer and bit her lips nervously.

The bluenette didn't know how to respond to him. She didn't know how to tell him that she had seen something or more precisely, someone in the bedroom. If she could remember well, the ghost was most likely a woman with long, dark hair. It had been too dark to see the woman's face but Hinata knew that she was most likely a very young woman.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her head looking down again, away from his intimidating eyes. She gasped when Naruto held both her arms and pulled her up with him to stand. Hinata kept her eyes away from his, feeling afraid as Naruto continue to stare down at her.

He sighed finally, lowering his head to equal hers and clicked his tongue, "I'm sorry?" He questioned, mocking her, "You screamed in the middle of the night and ran out of the room like a crazy person, knocking me off the ground to say I'm sorry?" Hinata shut her eyes as she heard him scoffed.

He was really angry.

"I – I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." She choked, tears threatening to slip out her eyes. Her body began to shake under his touch and Naruto had to hold back his frustration, annoyed by her act of weakness.

"Ugh, never mind." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't understand why Hinata always have to cry whenever he asked her to answer a question. He especially hated that every time she did cry, he would automatically feel pity for her and let her free.

Turning her around towards the room she belonged in, Naruto slightly pushed her forward, "Just go back to sleep and stop making a ruckus. I'm trying to sleep." He stated with a groggily voice. His head tilted confusingly to the side when Hinata did not move and instead, she turned her head around to peek at him from behind her dark, thick bangs.

"What?" He barked and Hinata jumped, turning around quickly, shaking her head. She looked at the room in front of her and took in a deep breath before taking the courage to walk towards it, never looking back. Her mind was still vividly showing the ghost's figure but Hinata knew she had to go back into the room no matter what. Naruto was surely not going to let her sleep anywhere else, for he thought she might try to run away.

Naruto watched her go and examined how she hesitated before entering the room. He figured something might have happened to her, like maybe she probably had a bad dream which was why she ran out of her room but shook the thought away. She looked afraid and he knew it was certainly not because of him – well at least not from the start.

Ruffling his blonde locks, Naruto sighed and turned around to go back inside his own room. He went and lay down on the bed and tried to get back to sleep but knew it was useless as he didn't feel tired anymore.

Hinata never went back to sleep either.

* * *

_"__Neji." _

_The young Hyuuga turned around towards the familiar voice and bow quickly, showing his gratitude, "Hiashi-sama." _

_"__Please… "The older man started, "Come back alive. I don't want to lose you either." He softly confessed, surprising the young male. _

_Now, Hyuuga Hiashi was never really a man of words but when he spoke, he was surprisingly a very generous man. He was perhaps one of the greatest clan leaders the Hyuugas ever had and Neji was proud to be his only nephew. Although there had been misunderstandings between the two before, now was different and Neji was ready to pay back the respect his uncle deserved. _

_"__I will." Neji replied, a soft smile appearing on his lips, "And I will bring Hinata with me also." He vowed. It took all of Hiashi's pride not to reach out and give Neji a hug before the young boy left. He wished he had been brave enough to do so but he couldn't and he was stuck watching the back of his only nephew walking away. _

_"__Please… be safe."_

* * *

"Neji-san, let's take a rest for now." Hyuuga Ko, one of Hinata's personal guards from the clan stated.

"Yes, I agree. It's been about five hours since we've left the clan already. It seems to be getting darker and I think we should look for a nearby in to stay." Hyuuga Hoheto, the household guard agreed, adjusting the bag around his shoulder.

Neji sighed, not wanting to stall around but knew it was for the best. He had to rest well and be strong for whatever opponent they might encounter later on in their journey. The young Hyuuga sighed, relaxing his tensed shoulder and nodded his head, "Sure, but we leave at dawn first thing tomorrow." He sternly stated, the other two men agreeing quickly.

It took almost an hour or so for the three men to reach their destination; a small, simply inn. Neji laid on the futon made for him on the floor, his eyes staring deeply up at the ceiling. He sighed, contemplating on what to do when he did found Hinata.

He had a feeling deep down within him, his young cousin was not dead yet. He couldn't believe that someone as brave and strong as Hinata would be dead by now. It was take him a million reasons for him to believe such rational thoughts.

Ko, just barely coming back from the washroom down the hallway entered the room and spotted a occupied Neji. He took in a deep breath, letting it out just that second and made his way to sit beside the young male, "Can't sleep?" He casually asked.

When Neji did not answer back however, Ko simply smiled and turned to focus on his hands that were resting on his lap, "I know how you feel, Neji-san. I'm her guard after all." He stated, "Much like you, I should have been there by her side, protecting her. I failed my job and I don't think I'll ever be able to stand beside her anymore."

"I don't know how to cheer you up but let's just say like you, I can still feel her presence. Even though she's been gone for about a month and a half now, I believe that she is still alive. We just have to be strong and put our trust in her to wait for us." Ko ended with a forced smile, hoping that his heart would follow what his words were saying.

After another moment of silence, Neji let out a relief sigh and firmly closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ko." He replied in his monotone voice, "Hearing that makes me feel better. I seriously only thought that you and Hoheto came with me because you guys didn't have any say in this journey with me." He confessed, "Thank you for believing in me."

"We will do whatever it takes to get Hinata-sama back." Hoheto quickly stated coming through the door.

The two younger male turned their heads towards the older Hyuuga who lifted his hand up in response, "I believe in you guys also." And with that, the three male dozed off to sleep. For the first time in a while, they slept with comfort.

* * *

Naruto decided that he had been a little too harsh on the Hyuuga lately. He knew that if he needed to get on her good side, he needed to act much nicer than usual. He needed the girl to be more comfortable, more lay back so that he could slowly manipulate her into trusting him.

It wasn't every day that you would find a Hyuuga alone by themself and finding Hyuuga Hinata was a miracle. He had to take up the offer that was gladly given to him and he was going to use that to a full source. He was going to get Hinata into leading him towards the Hyuuga grounds.

"Hinata."

Upon hearing her name spoken for the first time in a long time, Hinata eye's widened in shocked. It was so weird hearing her name being called again. Somehow it sounded so… foreign. The other shocking part was that it was Naruto who said her name.

She cleared her throat, swallowing whatever food was still in her mouth and lifted her head up to look at the man in front of her. His eyes were already on her, hard as a stone like usual. Naruto always had a way to make her feel anxious, as if he was ready to attack her any minute but never does and Hinata can't help but to always feel intimidating by him.

She made a silent gulp, "Y – yes?"

Naruto breathe heavily through his nose as he leaned back into his chair, eyes still locked on the indigo heiress. Hinata was quite a catch, he thought – not that he hadn't notice it in the first place. She was naturally curvy, her hair was silky smoothed and her skin tone was pale compared to his tan one. He examined her farther; she had nicely shaped face and her nose was as small as a button. Then her eyes, those god forsaken eyes that caused him so much pain always looked so afraid of him.

He cleared his throat, stopping himself from staring at the girl longer and sighed, "Explain to me a little… " He started, finding the right words to ask, "How exactly did you end up at the shithole?"

Hinata's gaze lowered instantly at the question. It wasn't that she didn't want to answer him, no, she was unable to. She didn't want to think of that horrible night whereas she was left alone to defend herself because her father trusted her. Bringing that thought up now, Hinata knew she had failed her father because she couldn't keep her promise.

"Were… were you brought there by force or did you go there yourself?" Naruto had to slap himself for asking such a question. He knew he was going to asked something so ridiculous sooner or later but he didn't expect it to come out that quick.

The knuckleheaded side of him was slowly showing through his poorly thought out plan, all because he simply didn't know how to ask questions without it sounding offensive.

Hinata had shaken her head immensely at the question. Someone could pay her a million yen and still she would never step foot in that dirty place. Why would she do that in the first place, even? She was certainly not born that way.

"O – Our clan was attacked." She confessed, "It started around late evening when the fire started from the main side of the base."

Though Naruto hadn't expected to hear her full story, somehow he was slowly getting hooked by her told story. Hinata stated something about running out of her room when she heard the sudden bang. She then went on to telling the blonde about how her father had refused to let her fight at first before he saw the promise look in her eyes. She started off well at first; her opponents were no match for her – thanks to all the years of training.

It was when she saw something familiar standing at the gate entrance did she lost her focus and received a sudden attack on her left chest, leaving her breathless. She went unconscious immediately and next thing she knew, she was tied up to a wall. Her clothes were removed, leaving her only in a bra and panty.

"So you're saying that you saw your mother?" Naruto asked, his question was more serious this time. He didn't realized how deeply he was into her story.

"Y – Yes." Hinata replied, nodding her head once, "Mother died a long time ago which was why I was shocked to have seen her standing at the gate entrance crying as she watched our clan get attacked."

"So if you don't know what happened after you lost conscious then that means you also don't know if your clan had survived or not." The blonde stated, fidgeting in his seat. Oh how much he wished the clan was still up and alive. He wanted to also have a taste of their defeat also.

Hearing his sudden question Hinata sniffed, "Y – Yes."

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned forward, "Then that just means you're stuck here forever, then?" He smirked when he saw how the girl's shoulders tensed up immediately, "I wonder… how does it feel to know that you are the last Hyuuga alive?"

* * *

**WooHoo! Finally finished with this chapter! I hope you guys had enjoyed it! Once again, I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope you guys were not disappointed, please do look forward for more. **

**Ah, and one more thing! I want to give a small shout out to a reader here! She's so awesome; she had recommended my story to her followers on Tumblr! Thank you again, I'm still very grateful. If you are reading this, you should know who you are! I didn't put your name because I don't know if you would like that or not, hehe. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! How is going? I'm not late this time, right? Lol, thank you all for waiting, I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, still don't own Naruto.

* * *

_"…__the last Hyuuga." _

Hinata replayed that certain line in her head repeatedly as she sat on the ground beside the bed inside the dark room alone. It was late passed evening when she began thinking about being the only Hyuuga living. She couldn't be the last Hyuuga, she possibly couldn't. She shook her head furiously, refusing to believe that she was the last Hyuuga standing.

"No. No. No!" Her hands were clutched to both side of her head tightly, her hair messily stuck to her sweaty forehead. Her body trembled; she felt her body breaking down on her as the words float around her head.

Tears began streaming down her face and she whimpered desperately trying not to cause any sounds. It was no wonder that no one had come to find her yet because _no one_ was coming at all, "No… it can't be." She mumbled to herself, "I can't be the only one."

And with that she stood up from the ground, her feet quickly making its way towards the door to go out. She mindlessly slide the shoji open with no hesitation and made her way down the hall towards the living area. She couldn't be staying comfortably anymore and wait for someone to rescue her, no, she needed to go find her clan herself.

On the other side of the room, Naruto was still comfortably sitting inside his study room when he heard footsteps walking pass the living area towards the door to go out. He looked out the window and saw that it was nearly dark already but wondered why someone would go out this late. He knew the maids were long gone now also.

Then his mind clicked, "Hyuuga."

Immediately, Naruto jumped off the floor and ran out the room. He stopped in the middle of the living area, looking both way towards the room hallway then towards the door and chose the first option.

The blonde gritted his teeth when Hinata was nowhere to be found inside the room and ran back out towards the front door. When he was outside, Naruto had to calm down his beating heart as he watched the petite girl lifelessly sitting down in front of his locked gates. He sighed.

Hinata cried, hard. She needed to get out Uzumaki-san's place and go find her clan, her family. She needed to know if they were still alive and well and waiting for her return. She needed to see them.

"Please…" She cried, "Please let me out of here!" She screamed to no one in particular. Hinata banged on the gates, shaking it all the while trying to dismiss the pouring rain that had come down recently. Her body was drenched in cold water now.

Naruto sighed, pitying the girl. If he knew things were going to be like this, he knew he shouldn't have mentioned about her clan. Now he was going to hear the end of it. Keeping the Hyuuga captive could be quite a hectic, he thought.

He tut annoyingly then made way out into the pouring rain, towards Hinata. Without hesitation, Naruto grabbed onto the fragile girl's wrist, pulling her up immediately and glared at her when their eyes locked. He saw the redness in her eyes and sighed, "Stop it." He demanded, shutting the girl up.

"Do you really think you would be able to find your clan at this time of hour? Do you know how many rapists there are out there just waiting for someone vulnerable like you? And tell me this, how are you going to find your way back home with this kind of weather? Perhaps you want to be taken back to that shithole of a place where I found you, huh?" He threatened, gripping her wrist tighter than usual.

Hinata sniffed, knowing how true Naruto's words were. If she were to go out right now, she would definitely be lost or perhaps killed. There was no way they were near her clan's base. But she needed to assure herself; she wanted to see her family again.

"Please…" She begged, ignoring Naruto's threatening glare. The male grunted, turning around to walk back towards the house with Hinata right behind him as he pulled her along.

Naruto was done was her crying ways. He didn't care if she cried and looked pity anymore; he was not letting her off easy again. He needed to show her who was in charge and who gets to make the rules. Brushing off her pleading face, he shoved her inside the house and forcing her to face him.

"You think you're the only one who's left in your clan, huh?!" He screamed, making the girl flinched, "How do you know what it feels like to be lonely when you grew up with a whole clan while I… by myself!?"

Hinata was scared, Naruto had always been intimidating but now, he was scary. It wasn't like when she saw him transformed into the demon, no, now he was himself and he was angry. Her body shook tremendously under his hold and her head dropped immediately when he raised a hand to run over his hair, thinking he was going to hit her.

"You know what, fine. Leave, just leave this place right now and see where your feet would take you. I never bought you in the first place anyways." He huffed, the anger in him slowly fading away. Naruto let go of the girl, making his way towards the restroom.

He grunted, looking at himself through the mirror. He was drenched in water and what looks like a little bit of mud. Griping tighter around the sink, he sighed. He couldn't believe how recklessly he let himself go. His emotions had got the best of him.

On the other side of the room, Hinata continued to stand on her spot. She knew she didn't hear him wrong when he said he never bought her. What did he mean? Suddenly, a small wind blew passed her and she shivered, feeling the coldness coming from outside. Draping her hands around herself, Hinata contemplated on taking on Naruto's words and leave or stayed with him where she somehow felt safe.

Just when she turned around to go back towards her room, the restroom door flew open with Naruto rushing out. Hinata's lips quivered at the sight of him, and she felt her knees weakened. He didn't look angry anymore, it was worried that she saw and she wondered why he looked that way.

"Don't go." He said, panting, "You can't go."

Hinata continued to stare at him, her heart beating in differently than usual. There were so many sides to Naruto, she noticed and looking worried was definitely something new to her.

* * *

"You said you don't have any more spare clothes from the maids?" Naruto asked as he knocked on the shoji of Hinata's room and opened it suddenly. He eyes widened immediately when Hinata screeched and saw that she was halfway to being naked. Her shirt was fully off, she had no bra on (Did she even own a bra?) and her caprice was halfway down to her knees, revealing her white panties, "Oh!"

Quickly the blonde slide shut the shoji and turned his back to it, panting heavily. He didn't mean to open the door on the girl. He had only wanted to spare her one of his shirt as she didn't have any left, due to the heavy rain, "I'm – I'm sorry." He blurted out, feeling his face heat up.

It was unusual for the blonde male to feel uneasy but now he was. Damn, Hinata was a beauty. Those Hyuuga genes were strong. He was surprised with himself for keeping the girl pure all this time. If he counted, it was probably about a month now that he had brought her to his home and had not have his ways with her yet. What was keeping him away from it?

"It's okay." Replied the timid girl through the other side as she slowly made her way towards the shoji. Naruto had to step a little forward and turned back around to face her through the small crack she made. Hinata's cheeks were painted pink as she looked up at him shyly.

Naruto cleared his throat, reaching out the spare shirt he had on his hand to her, "You can wear this for now until tomorrow when the maids get here and bring you new ones." He said a little too quietly, "After you're finished dressing, you can come out and have tea if you like." With that, the blonde quickly turned around and walked away, back towards the living area.

He had to shake his head, letting the thought of Hinata's naked form go. He didn't know if it was because it had been a while since he's been with a female but looking at the Hyuuga was not helping at all. He sighed; he needed to get this frustration out of him.

* * *

After a few minutes later, the two found themselves sitting across from each other like earlier that day. Naruto stared at the young Hyuuga, examining her closely as she continued to look down at her lap. He sipped his cup of tea and cleared his throat, making Hinata lift her head up towards him.

The two locked eyes, awkwardly staring at each other before the blonde tore away, "Um – well, how are you feeling?" He asked, feeling out of character. He wasn't supposed to care about the Hyuuga but he needed to get her to feel comfortable with him. He needed her to trust him.

Hinata fidget under the table, her fingers circling each other as she nibbled her bottom lip. Maybe it was a good sign that Uzumaki-san was showing concern but somehow it made her worried, he had never showed any concern towards her before. She nodded her head, her eyes glued to the black table where her tea was setting on, "Ano – I – I'm doing fine now, thank you." She replied much too quietly.

Naruto snorted but caught himself quickly and smiled as a cover, "That's good to hear. Look, I didn't mean to scare you by asking you about being the last Hyuuga. Honestly, I was curious myself also." He stated, surprised by how much he meant what he said. He really did want to know if all the Hyuugas were descended but doubt it as he knew it would be difficult to swipe out the whole clan in one night.

The blonde had to hold himself back when the indigo-hair girl raised her head up to faintly smile at him. Her eyes reminded him so much of that certain night that he dreads to forget. He would never forget how those lonely-moon eyes stared at him with pity all the while killing his parents in front of him. Naruto continued on staring back at her anyways, in hopes of overcoming them because in a way, hers didn't exactly look like those of the pity ones that he remembered.

Hinata's eyes showed more than loneliness. They were full of hopes.

She hid a strand of hair behind her ears and sipped her tea before properly setting both her hands on top of the table, "I… I was worried." She replied, "Just the thought of knowing that I was the last Hyuuga made me panic. I know that it's hard to take us down but there was that feeling at the back of my head, asking me that what if I was the only one left. I –"

"Being the only one left in your clan isn't so bad." Naruto blurted, cutting the young Hyuuga off. He gave her a stern look, tilting his head to the side, "You don't have to worry about anyone or they don't have to worry about you."

"But even still, they're family and without them you're nobody." Hinata replied, unable to look at the blonde, afraid she might have offended him. She flinched when Naruto stood up from the floor suddenly and stared up at him.

"It's getting rather late. You should head to bed, Hyuuga." He sighed, his voice low and husky, "I will take the tea back to the kitchen." He grabbed the utensils on the table and turned around to walk away only to stop on his tracks when the girl spoke.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san."

The blonde ignored her as he continued his walk to the kitchen, not knowing why he would need a thank you from the young girl. All he ever did was intimidated her, made her cry yet, she thanked him. He shook his head; this was why Hyuugas were dangerous. They could fool you in any ways possible at any time and Naruto was not going to fall for it. At least, he couldn't.

* * *

It was the next day when Hinata woke up to hear another male inside the house with Naruto. She didn't sleep until late at night that it had been hard for her to wake up at such an hour in the morning. It was surprised that Uzumaki-san could wake up so early.

Her footsteps were soft and quiet yet, she felt as if the whole world could hear her as she tried to eavesdrop on the two male's conversation. The had stopped talking but Hinata knew there were more to it so she continued to stand behind the wall, not knowing that one was on his way towards her. She gasped and jumped a little when her eyes met with black, onyx ones.

The male was tall, much taller than Uzumaki-san that her neck began to sore at just staring up at him. He had a stern expression and his eyelids were lazily closed halfway at her as if he were glaring. Her face then flushed pink when he scoffed, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Oi, Sasuke! What is taking you so long? The restroom is just right there, you should know – Oh, Hyuuga." Naruto stopped talking as soon as he met with the young heiress and turned his head to his friend, "I see that you met Sasuke." He stated, looking back at the girl.

"Nice shirt, Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked, look at the large shirt the girl had on. He knew it only belong to Naruto since it fitted the girl a little too loosely. His eyes then moved from her to his friend, "And I'm surprised this dope even lent you one."

"We had a problem last night, teme." Naruto growled through his teeth. He turned to the blushing girl and saw how her face was covered in red. Gosh, why was she still standing there, anyway? "Hyuuga, return to your room. I'll get the maids to bring you a new pair of clothes." He demanded, turning her around from them.

When the girl eventually made it to her room, Naruto glared back at the onyx-hair male, "Keep your eyes where they belong, teme." The blonde stated, "You wouldn't want Sakura to be punching you senseless." He smirked and walked back into the living area.

"Says the person who bought her from that shithole of a place," Sasuke retorted, smirking as soon as Naruto stopped on tracks. The blonde turned around quickly, making his way back to the Uchiha.

"I never bought her." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"What?"

"I never gave them the money. I would never do that, you know that."

"Then how did you manage to escape?"

Naruto smirked, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke. I could everything in this town with no one coming after me."

Sasuke only shook his head, punching the blonde on the chest, "Yeah, and you wouldn't be Naruto if you have paid for her." The dark hair male chuckled and finally entered the restroom, leaving Naruto to go back into the living area.

* * *

**Yes, Naruto was sexually frustrated! I mean, how can you blame him, right? Haha! Also, once again, thank you for reading; I hope you all enjoyed it! Please look forward for more! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N:** Hello, hello, hello! So we all know that Naruto Gaiden is out today, right?! Like, OMG! Confession, I have read it yet. But since I've been on Tumblr, I saw some screencap of the chapters so I guess I kind of know what's going on. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you everyone who took the time to give me a review and to the ones who had recently followed this story! I appreciate it a lot.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto Gaiden is out and I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was bright, very bright and sunny. The sun was high up in the sky, welcoming its light to the world. Was it summer already? Or was it perhaps late spring? The flowers had bloomed about a month ago already. Hinata was at the garden, watering the red, blue, yellow and even purple flowers that surprisingly Naruto had. Did he enjoy gardening or did it belong to his mother? Does he have a mother? What about his father?

It was a shocking fact that she had lived with the blonde bachelor for about two months now and not once did she ever saw or met his parents-not that she wanted to anyway. She was afraid, afraid of what could happen to her if she ever met the Uzumaki parents.

Hinata had grew to feel comfortable around Naruto and his surroundings which was a surprise to her also for she was quite an introvert person. He wasn't as bad as he used to be when they first met; somehow he was nicer, a little calmer more precisely. At least he had stopped staring intensely at her as if she were to attack him.

Hinata had noticed, even when the blonde tried to hide the way he stared at her, she noticed there was a slight glint in his eyes they locked eyes. She couldn't possibly understand how she figured it out but the way he looked at her, it was as if he were afraid of her. And that confused the indigo heiress for he was the one who took her to his home and kept her locked in there. He had even attacked her once.

She sighed, although she would never be able to forget that certain night, at least he did not killed her. In fact, he was the only who was about die. Hinata shook her head, she would never have forgiven herself if she never went back into his house and saved him. She was glad that he was still safe and sound.

"Aren't you watering them a little too much?"

Hinata flinched, the familiar low and husky voice knocking her thoughts away. She turned her head, lifting it up high to catch a glance at the owner of the voice. She gulped.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, cranking his head a little to the side as he continued to stare at the timid girl, waiting for his answer. He tut, crossing his arms over his chest and sighed as he then smiled, surprisingly. "Scared ya?" He mocked, raising an eyebrow, leaning his face towards hers.

Hinata backed away, her eyes still glued to the blonde male's and she nibbled on her bottom lips nervously, "S - Sorry. I didn't mean to," She answered finally, "I just –"

"Don't worry about it." His smile still as bright as ever as he grabbed the watering can from her hand. Hinata had to stare at him for a while, wondering if he was just forcing the smile or not. He looked so much better with it than always frowning and glaring at her, "Come inside and have some tea."

* * *

Remembering about the blonde's parents' absence, Hinata decided she wanted to know about them. It was only fair that he got to asked about her clan and she ask about his.

Putting her courage to use, the shy Hyuuga set her cup of tea down and made a hard swallow before she spoke, "Ano," Naruto's eyes quickly went towards her and she froze for a nanosecond before continuing, "I was wondering… have you always lived alone or –"

"I have no parents. They were killed, if you wanted to know." The blonde's blunt replied shocked the timid girl as she discontinued her question immediately.

Hinata began fidgeting under the table and she bit her bottom lip, feeling guilty for even thinking about what's fair and what's not. She couldn't believe she had only thought of herself and not the blonde. Punishing herself, the girl forced herself to stare into the Uzumaki's ocean blue eyes and began apologizing profusely.

Naruto tut disturbingly, not at all comfortable receiving such amount of apologies from a lone person. "There is no need to apologize, Hyuuga." He cut the girl off as he sent her a dark glare. The good mood he had tried to put himself in with her, gone, "My parents' death had nothing to do with you whatsoever, so why are you apologizing?"

The blonde had to punch himself for lying. Of course his parents' death had to do with the Hyuuga. It was her people that had killed them right before his very own eyes and he was never going to forgive them. Ever.

"I – I didn't mean to anger you, Uzuamkai-san." Hinata guiltily stated as she looked at the man through her long lashes. "I shouldn't have asked you such a personal question. I am at fault." Her head dropped and Naruto had to sigh.

Living with the Hyuuga, Naruto learned that she was selfless. She had a tendency to apologize for the smallest things and cried a little too much. Yet, besides all those flaws, he found himself drawn to her. She forgave easily Naruto knew, because who in their right mind would still stick around the same place after being attacked? Perhaps it was difficult for the indigo heiress to run away or maybe she just chose not to but Naruto admired her for that. She was easy to get along with also and it was definitely not hard to please her. He despised girls who expected things a little more than he could give.

Ignoring her replied, Naruto shifted into a better position on the ground and looked out the door behind the girl. He gently closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath then exhaling it out before opening his eyes again to look at Hinata. He tilted his head, looking at the girl a little longer then smirked, "You're weird." He bluntly stated, "But... I guess I like that about you." The blonde tried to hold in a chuckle when the Hyuuga lifted her head up to look at him with wide eyes.

What was she so surprised about?

The young Hyuuga pinned her lips tightly shut. Like? No one has ever really liked her while growing up. She was known as the weird Hyuuga girl who could see ghost and no one liked her for that but – Hinata had to hold in her excitement. She didn't want to put her hopes up. Who would ever like her for being weird?

Clumsily, she excused herself and tried to stand up but bumped her knees on the tea table, tilting it forward towards the blonde. Their drinks spilled immediately, wetting Naruto's lap and Hinata gasped at the sight, "Oh! Uzumaki-san, I'm sorry! I – I didn't mean to… are you okay?"

Naruto had jumped up from the ground now, flicking the spilled drinks off his clothe. He wanted to scream, the frustration boiling inside him increasing tremendously. _How bad could this get?_ He thought. All the blonde wanted to do was stay neutral with Hinata yet, she continued to ruin the mood.

"A – ano…"

"WHAT?!" Naruto's eyes widened immediately at his outburst and watched how the timid girl stared at him, shocked. He didn't mean to scream – well, maybe he did – but he did not intend to scare the lady. His frustration was getting the best of him.

Hinata had her hands clasped together near her chest as she continued staring at him. He was angry, and it was all her fault. They were beginning to get comfortable only and he even told her he liked her yet, she angered him. Maybe he had changed his mind.

Standing up, the young Hyuuga bowed deeply, threatening tears at the corner of her eyes. She looked back up Naruto with quivering lips and apologized, trying not to cry.

The frustrated man groaned. _There she goes, crying again, _he mentally told himself, pinching the brick of his nose. Squatting down, he lifted the table back to its original place and picked up the two tea cups. With a loud sigh, he glanced at the teary girl once more before making his way to the kitchen.

He came back after setting the cups down and saw Hinata wiping the floor. He soften up a little, feeling guilty for ever raising his voice at her but furrowed his brows when he saw that the cloth she had been using wasn't just any cloth. It was the orange handkerchief that his mother had especially made for him. How did she get it?

"What are you doing!?" He screeched, catching the girl's attention.

Hinata turned her head around, spotting the man standing behind her with a worried expression as he looked at passed her to her hand. She turned back around to where her hand was then back at the male with a confused look, "I wanted to wipe the floor since I was the one that spilled it. Is – is something wrong?" Her innocent look only frustrated the blonde even more.

The Uzumaki knelt to the floor, crawling towards Hinata and slowly grabbed his handkerchief off her hand. He watched as the liquid dripped down from the cloth and tried not to scream at her again. Why? Why was she ruining the mood so much? Did she not want to get on his good side? Did she found out that he was trying to make her feel comfortable around him and then stab her in the back later?

Hinata tilted her head, watching as the blonde tightly gripped onto the orange cloth. She bit her bottom lip nervously then fully turned around to face the man, "I found the cloth in the restroom while looking for something to wipe the floor. I – I thought it was a dirty towel, is it yours Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto had to shut his eyes, blocking the girl out of his view in order to calm down. He knew if he saw her oh-so-innocent face, his anger would only intensified. He groaned, turning around from her and sighed, "You can be so dense, you know that, Hyuuga?" He stated before walking off from her.

Hinata wanted to call out to him, to stop him so she could apologize but figured that she had done that a little too many times. Now, even she knew that the blonde male would not forgive her. Why had things turned out so wrong? All she wanted was to be on good terms with him.

* * *

Unlike the Hyuugas who had their own town and own people, there were diverse places that welcomed other clans to join them.

Neji, Ko and Hoheto stumbled upon a small town, feeling rather uncomfortable due to the difference. Whereas kids and people were taught to walk properly, talk lowly and act formally in the Hyuuga grounds, the kids that the trio saw were the opposite. There were children running everywhere – some had no shoes on, everyone was talking at a volume louder than they were supposed to and not so many people had any formalities in them.

"Where are we?" Ko whispered discreetly as he tried to keep a calm facade.

"If anyone touches me, I swear I will –"

"Stop it you two." Neji sternly stated, shutting the other two Hyuugas up. He closed his eyes and inhaled the new air deeply before exhaling it out and opening his eyes again. Indeed, everything was different and felt different but he had to remind himself that their sacrifices were to find Hinata.

"Neji-san, how do you know we will find Hinata-sama here?" Ko asked, his face scrunching in anticipation. Since day one when he was personally asked by Neji to help with the searching, he had wanted nothing but to find her already. In truth, it was hard for Ko to even live freely without never feeling about what he could have done in order to save Hinata on that certain night.

"We don't know Ko." Hoheto replied on behalf of Neji. He sighed, looking around the noisy place and stiffened his shoulders, "We will just have to keep our heads high and hope we get some clues or help."

The trios continued standing at the front gates, realizing that no one had paid them any attention. It felt odd to be ignored as newcomers but the three Hyuugas decided they liked it better that way. Continuing their journey, Neji, Ko and Hoheto walked through the gates into the new town.

"Everyone seems so carefree." Ko commented, looking around the town. There were booths almost on every corner, selling either vegetables or meats. Some were clothing stores and others; shoes.

The trios walked farther into the town and halted when they spotted a much different store. "A store made especially for weapons?" Hoheto asked, his eyes glued onto the sign above the door.

Neji furrowed his brows. _This must be an army camp, _he mentally told himself, staring at the sign a little longer. _But how come no one was watching the gates when we came in?_

"Let's go inside." Neji stated, walking in first before the two. He looked around, noticing the odd smell of metal and wood. It was an old place, the young Hyuuga could tell. It was quite dusty, the floor made squeaking sounds as they walked on top of it but somehow Neji did not feel any danger.

He walked up towards the cashier counter while Ko and Hoheto wandered off on their own. And just when Neji was about to peek over the counter, the door to the left of it flew open. His eyes enlarged at the sudden figure as he backed away from the counter immediately.

"Good afternoon!" The girl greeted, "How can I help you?" She smiled and Neji furrowed his brows. She looked about his age yet; her dark brown hair was tied into two buns as if she were still a little girl.

Finally taking notice of who the male really was, the girl leaned over the counter with her hands supporting her and beamed at him, "Oh! You're a Hyuuga! We've never had a customer like you before!"

Neji hesitated for a moment, contemplating on how to respond to the much too excited girl in front of him. When he eventually found enough courage, he made a small step forward but stopped immediately when Ko and Hoheto called out to him. His eyes glued onto the girl in front of him as she looked passed him to the two. Her smile grew even larger.

"Oh! We have more!" She excitedly stated, "I'm Tenten! It's really a great pleasure to meet you guys." She happily greeted. Her eyes were back on Neji.

Ko rushed towards the two, stepping in front of Neji as he sternly looked at the brown hair girl, "We have a question," He blurted, "We're looking for another one of us, except she's a girl. She has long, dark hair. Bangs that reached to her brows and she's really short. Have you seen her?" The male had to intake a deep breath after speaking without stopping. When he was going to speak again, Neji pulled him back and stepped forward.

The young Hyuuga sighed, slightly regretting ever asking Ko to join him. The boy was a little too over the top. Neji stared at the confused girl, her head tilting a little to the left as she tried to conclude what the three Hyuugas were doing in their town, in her store. He huffed, "What he meant to say was –"

"Tenten-san!" The door bust open and in came a tall man with broad shoulders and thick brows that matched perfectly with his bowl cut hair. He had large, rounded eyes that Neji swore could not get any bigger as he widened them, "Tenten-san, something bad has happened! There – there were three males who just walked passed our gate! I was still telling a youthful tale story to the kids at the corner when – oh my god, they're in here!" He screeched.

The tall male got into a fighting stance, ready to attack when Hoheto blocked him, "Please, we did not come here to harm you guys." He calmly stated, "I admit, we did intrude your town but it was because there were no guards and we did not know any better."

"We're here to find someone." Neji calmly spoke, having the bowl headed male peek over from Hoheto's shoulder, "She was kidnapped and we only wished that you guys could help us."

"Lee, these men are Hyuugas. I'm sure they've come a far way to look for this person that they are talking about." Tenten assured, her smile never fading as she eyed each one of the three men. Her eyes stopped on Neji and she winked at him, making the male furrowed his brows.

Lee gasped at the familiar name and rushed towards the trios, "I – I see! So that's why you guys are here!" He stated excitedly much like Tenten. "If there's anything you guys need help with, I'm the person to look for! I am always in to help, that's my motto!" He stepped a foot back, stretching out his right arm and gave the three men a thumbs up.

Neji, Ko and Hoheto stood on their feet, staring at the hyper male in front of them, dumbfounded. They then stared at each other, all three looking as clueless as ever. Indeed, the town was a little weird.

* * *

It was the next day when Naruto woke up to someone pacing back and forth in front of his room. He grunted annoyingly, knowing exactly who the culprit was and forcefully got off his bed. He made his way towards the shoji, immediately sliding it open to reveal the person who he had expected it to be.

"U – Uzumaki-san." Hinata screeched, her eyes widening at his presence, "Ano, I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday so I made something for you. I thought you would have been up by the time I finished but you weren't and –"

"And you were pacing back and forth in front of my door, deciding if you should wake me up or not." Naruto grumbled, completing the young Hyuuga's sentence for her. She looked up at him, her eyes widening in surprise as if asking _'how did you know?'_

The blonde smashed his face with his palm at her bewilderment and made a loud sigh. He needed to remind himself that this was for his own good, that her feeling comfortable with him was what he needed her to be.

Hinata bit her bottom lip, lowering her head but looked at the tall male through her lashes as she let out a low, "Yes."

She gasped when Naruto held her shoulders and turned her sideways, slightly pushing her away. She turned her head back to look at him in confusion and saw his lazed eyes staring at her back, "I have to wash up," He huffed, "I will be out in a minute."

With that said, Naruto walked into the restroom, leaving the timid girl behind. When she realized how calm he had been with her, a faint smile slowly crept along the side of her lips. She felt her face reddened at the thought of getting along with the Uzumaki male.

And she thought, maybe if she get on his good side, he would let her go back home someday.

* * *

**I don't think I can call Hinata's last statement a twist. I mean, she is getting comfortable with Naruto but she still wants to go home. I know I would, even though I'm living with a hot ass guy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N:** Thank you to the ones who left a review and to my new readers who favorited and followed recently! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! I usually leave a small snippet of my upcoming chapters on my tumblr page (satoorihime), so if you have one, come around and drop by to say hi or follow!

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own Naruto! Never did, never will :C

* * *

Neji's eyes fluttered opened as the ray of sunlight coming from the slightly opened window shone at him. His brows furrowed, eyes squinting to prevent the light from shining on them even more and sighed. Someone had also been making loud noises from outside the room.

He cautiously stood up, stretching his body a little and walked over Hoheto towards the shouji. Outside, he found himself following the noise which was coming from the kitchen area. A short second later, the young Hyuuga was at the doorway to the kitchen, watching the tall, lean man with the green suit leisurely walking back and forth the pathway.

Growing up, Neji was taught that men did not need to cook for themselves or for anyone yet, here was this tall man who looked too strong to be counting on a woman cooking with a bright smile on his face. He looked peaceful as he cooked breakfast and Neji wondered how such a person exists.

"Lee is a really great cook, if you haven't already figured it out."

The Hyuuga jumped at the sudden voice from beside him and turned his head towards the person. He immediately pulled his head back as his eyes landed on the much too familiar girl not realizing how close he was to the wall which earned him a kiss from it. He hissed, feeling the pain immediately but refused to touch his head as it showed weakness.

Tenten giggled which Neji glared at her right away and she covered her mouth quickly, trying to surpass her laugh. There was something about Neji that attracted the young girl and it was definitely not his looks, "Easy there, Hyuuga-san. Don't be too hard on yourself." She teased before walking passed him, entering the kitchen where Lee was partly finished with his cooking.

Neji stared at the two, Tenten somewhat scolding Lee before he was called in to sit at the table, "I will go and see if Ko and Hoheto-san are up." The tall male stated, running out the kitchen door.

The two remaining watched the giddy male leave then slowly turned heads towards each other again, "Is he always so happy like that?" Neji arched an eyebrow, confusion written all over his face.

Tenten sipped her cup of water and set it down before pinning her lips tightly shut. She then smiled at him, her eyes closing along with it and genuinely nodded her head, "Lee-san is a very bright person. He's always talking about youth and taking great care of the kids in our town," she replied. "What about you, Hyuuga-san, do you always look so grumpy?" a grin made its way to her lips as she watched how the male shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

Neji looked so reserved and she couldn't help but want to break into his comfort zone. "I was just joking," the girl smiled. "but tell me, it's been almost a week since you guys came here already, when do you three plan to start on your search again?"

"Are you already so eager to kick us out?" Neji replied, smirking, knowing he had caught her off guard by the way she stared at him. He was not going to let her be the only one having all the fun. The young Hyuuga chuckled, looking down at his cup of water and sighed, "We don't have a plan just yet," he stated, serious this time. "Ko, Hoheto and I… we all know that it is difficult to find her as of right now. Especially since it had already been two months since she was kidnapped. We are merely just going from town to town, in hopes of bumping into her or finding any traces of her only."

Tenten frowned, her brows knitting in together as she stared straight into the male's moon-like eyes. She leaned her head on an arm as it rested on top of the table and huffed, "I really wish that I can be of help. Our town is so small, we hardly get any visitors nor does anyone come through here," the young maiden pouted. "But you know what Hyuuga-san? I honestly think that she is doing fine just now. Perhaps she had been saved by some kind and generous town people who had given her all the care she needed. Let me bet that she is also well fed and clothed and one day, when she knows that she is well enough to return, you guys will see her again."

Neji's right eye twitched unknowingly at the young girl's words of wisdom as he was unable to believe them but took it into consideration anyway. There were only few people who were honest enough with the words they spoke and the young Hyuuga decided Tenten was one of those fews. Although it was difficult for the male to just let loose and put his trust in another person who was not one of his kind, he found himself quite fond of the brunette.

It was as if she had no worries for herself and that she was what others would call her; an independent woman. She was so honest with her words and Neji gave her credit for that. Not many female were brave enough to voice out their opinions, especially when she was dealing with a man who was desperately searching for someone.

His moon-like eyes rested on her soft brown ones for a few seconds before he willingly dropped his gaze and stared at his cup of water again. Somehow, he was glad that they had found this small town and entered the weapon shop. It felt good to be assured by someone he barely knew that his dearest cousin was well and taken care of. Because of that, his hopes of finding Hinata increased and he felt the weight on his shoulders lifted off a few.

For once, it felt great to trust someone that was out of his clan.

* * *

It was one of those days again where the young blonde had to step out of his own comfort zone and catch up with his companions. He sat down by the doorstep, the shouji open wide in front of him, showing off the outside view. As he finished putting on his shoes and looked out the door, his eyes knowingly stopped on the lone girl that was watering his garden.

Naruto sighed, there were few times where he had wanted to let the girl out of his compound and tour around the town he lived in but shook his head on it. It was a risky thing to do, knowing the Hyuugas were well known and someone might just recognize the girl. It would be bad if she was ever found by her clan again and his plan would be cut loose. He tut and stood up, walking out of the door towards the lady.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata turned around immediately at Naruto's call, eyes widening with surprise. The blonde stared at her back just as equally, wondering why she still acted the way she did towards him. It bothered him to know that she was still intimidated by him; he really just wanted to be neutral with her.

"Uzumaki-san," the timid girl voice out, her cheeks flushed red from the heat, "I didn't hear you coming. You startled me."

"I did." Naruto smiled, agreeing with her statement. At least there was one thing that didn't bother him. He was glad that Hinata felt comfortable enough to start having a conversation with him smoothly. She didn't stared off somewhere as she spoke or did she stumbled on her words like usual.

He shifted to one leg, his right hand rubbing his chin as its elbow rested on top of the left hand. He leaned in towards her until their eyes equaled and huffed, "By the way, I just wanted to inform you that I will be gone for the whole day," he explained, standing back up to his straight posture. "I expect to see you still here later when I come back, hm?"

Hinata furrowed her brows unknowingly at the male but nodded her head in response, "Yes." She replied, lowering her head to the ground. To say she was not disappointed would be a lie. For nearly three months, she had been stuck inside the blonde bachelor's humble home and not once had she been able to step outside of his gates.

It was only natural that he wouldn't let her step out of the compound for she would easily be recognized by the villagers or she could run away. But for just one time, she hoped that he would let her follow him to wherever he was going. There was a high chance that he would refuse her if she asked to go with him but she wouldn't know if she didn't try, right?

"Good," Naruto grinned, "I should be going now then."

Before the male could fully turned around and walk off, Hinata grabbed his arm, halting him immediately. Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion as he then quickly turned his head around to face the girl. Her eyes were directly on him, eagerness showing upon her as she struggled with her words.

She looked into his intimidating eyes as her inner self screamed at her to just ask him the question she wished to ask. She bit her bottom lips, nervousness washing over her as she contemplated on asking him or not. Why was she so afraid all of a sudden?

"Hyu –"

"Ano…" Hinata decided she needed to be braver than her usual self. If she wanted to get along with Naruto, she had to show courage. Her hand gripped tighter around his arm as she went ahead and asked her question. "Is – is it okay if I come along with you?"

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes, did she had to be so blunt? Was she so desperate to see the outside world that going to a boring hangout with his companions her only way out? He looked down at her locked hands and gently brushed them off of his arm before turning around to fully face her again.

He watched how the confidence she had a while ago slowly vanished as her eyes wandered towards the ground again. He pitied the girl for ever thinking that he would let her tag along with him. It was only a matter of fact that he did not want to let the towns people know he had a Hyuuga locked up in his home.

The male cleared his throat, bringing Hinata to look up at him once again. He pinned his lips tightly shut and reached his hand up to pull her forward by the chin, "I'm sure you know my answer to your question already, correct?" he asked. "Sorry Hyuuga but not today."

And with that, he officially made his way out the gates where a carriage was currently waiting for him without being stopped again. He stepped inside, glancing at the girl through the window one last time before the gates closed before him. When alone, he groaned with irritation as he pictured the fallen face she showed when he had denied her request. Why did it bother him so much?

He knew she would not feel comfortable around his people, knew that if he intimidated her enough already, she would be afraid of them. He let out a frustrated sigh as the man in the front began dragging the carriage. Maybe next time, he would think about taking her with him.

* * *

It was dark when Hinata heard footsteps walking down the hallway. She had just finished taking a bath and drying up as she got ready for bed. Her eyes flickered to the shouji, her hands tightly gripping onto the front of her towel as she walked towards it. Her heart rate began speeding up as she slowly got closer to the shouji.

The footsteps became faint and Hinata halted but opened the shouji anyway, in hopes that it was not an intruder. She poked her head out, looking down the hallway and sighed as she saw no one. She quickly pulled her head inside the room again; sliding the shouji shut and took in a deep breath.

_Maybe I'm just overthinking things;_ she mindlessly stated to herself and turned back around yet only to gasp at the figure before her. Her eyes widened in shock, afraid perhaps as the same figure from a month ago appeared in front of her again. She tried to step back as the long hair woman moved forward only to feel the shouji against her cold skin.

Hinata shut her eyes close, whispering to herself to be calm as she knew she was only seeing things again. Her body shook in fright along with the cold aura and she felt the hairs on her body stood out. She squirmed, feeling the figure flowing closer towards her and went down on her knees.

"Please…" she begged. "Please be gone."

The young Hyuuga froze immediately when she felt the lady touch her shoulder and scooted in towards her ear. Her heart escalated quick, beating tremendously at the sudden contact and Hinata swore she had never been so afraid before. She felt the lips of the woman nearly touching her earlobe and before she could make a move, the lady spoke.

_"__Only you can save him."_

Hinata opened her eyes instantly only to find herself alone in the dark with only the small candle light lighting up the room. She stood up quickly, scanning every corner in the room for the lady but saw no one. _Where did she go?_

She gasped loudly and turned around when a knock was heard on the door, "Hyuuga, it's me, Naruto," Hinata never knew how good it felt to hear the male's voice and knowing that she wasn't alone until that moment. Her once fast beating heart was back to normal as she felt the presence of the said male.

Taking in a deep breath, she cleared her throat as she tried to replied back to Naruto in a calm tone, "Good evening Uzumaki-san," she softly greeted. "It is great that you have come back safe and sound.

Naruto furrowed his brows at her remark and cocked his head to the side. It felt different to hear her greet him as he came home but surprisingly he liked it. It had been so long since anyone had greeted him after coming back from somewhere that having the young Hyuuga to do so felt somewhat good. Unknowingly, he smiled and turned back, heading down the hallway.

* * *

Tenten was on her way out the shop when she spotted Neji sitting outside on the side of door. She pinned her lips shut, taking a step outside and sat next to him on the built bench, "A yen for your thoughts, Hyuuga-san?"

Neji turned towards her way, spotting the hazel eyes that shone brightly in the night. There was something about the young lady that intrigued him. Was it because of her personality? The lady Hyuugas back at the compound were always so polite and gentle yet here was this girl who he barely knew spoke so openly to him.

"We're leaving starting tomorrow morning," the Hyuuga replied, looking up at the night sky. "It will be a while before we all meet again. I just want to thank you and Lee-san for giving us a place to shelter."

Tenten looked up also, a smile spread wide across her face as she took in a deep breath, "I hope you find her soon. I'm sure she is waiting patiently for you to take her back home."

Neji turned to face the girl, watching how she smiled through the night. She had so much hope for him of finding Hinata and it warmed his heart how such a person still exist. Without further thinking, the young lad leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheeks.

Tenten's eyes widened at the foreign contact and quickly turned her head to face Neji. She blushed madly, never considering she would receive a kiss from a person she hardly knew, "W –"

"Thank you, Tenten-san," Neji faintly smiled, "because of you, I'm much confident now that I will be able to find Hinata and bring her back home soon."

The two stared at each other in a comfortable silence, just taking in each other presence before they stood up and left. The next day, the trio left before Tenten could say goodbye.

* * *

Hinata twist and turned in many different positions as she found herself unable to sleep comfortably. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had heard a day ago. _Only you can save him, _she repeated and sighed, coming to lie on her back as she stared at the ceiling.

Her brows furrowed in vexation, thinking of why she needed to save the blonde male. Why him? What was wrong with him? She knew Naruto had something inside of him – a demon more precisely – yet that did not confirm anything or convince the young Hyuuga to watch over the male.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to fall asleep. So many things have changed since she came to live with the Uzumaki and finding out that she had to save him from something she did not simply know was overwhelming. When did she become a savior?

That night she dreamt of fire, a house burning down and laying on the dirt was a man of blonde hair. She walked towards the body, her body shaking with fright and flipped him over to see his face. Her eyes enlarged greatly as she stared at the bloody man. He was not Naruto.

_"__It is not his fault,"_ the man mumbled, blood coming out of his mouth. He died very quickly afterwards, leaving Hinata trembling in agony. What was she seeing? Why was she seeing this in her dream? The girl whimpered, her hands clutched tightly around her head as she shook her head.

_"__No. No. No, "_ she whispered, _"why am I seeing this? Wake up, Hinata. Wake up right now!"_

Hinata gasped immediately as her eyes open to see the familiar ceiling she had seen before she fell asleep. She scanned around the room, noticing that it was already dawn. Not wanting to go back to sleep for she was afraid of the dreaming the same dream, Hinata got up and walked out the door.

She walked by Naruto's room and noticed he was still asleep then walked into the washroom to freshen up for the day. To say that she was not freaked out would be an utter lie. Hinata was terrified; she felt a bad aura surrounding her everywhere she went. It was as if something was going to happened soon.

After washing up, she stepped out of the restroom just in time when the blonde opened his door. The two gazed at each other longer than usual before Naruto walked towards her to the restroom. But just as he was to enter the restroom, Hinata stopped him, her hands on his arm again.

"I know this may come out weird but… may I know who murdered your parents?"

* * *

**Whoo! It wasn't as long as I thought it would be, haha. But wow, things are starting to slowly progress, right! I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, please look forward for more. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**N/A:** Hi everyone! Finally we are on our tenth chapter! For those of you who have been with me since chapter one, thank you so much, you guys are great! And for those that barely found this fanfic, I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far!

I do have one more thing to clear up. I've had at least two readers asking me how old Naruto and Hinata were so I'm just going to state it here right now. In the first chapter, I stated that Naruto was twenty-five so given that in the actual Kishi manga Hinata is only two months younger than him, she is also the same age so for my fanfic it will also be the same. I did not try to play around with their age much because I did not think that it would affect anyone but I guess it did so I hope I cleared this up a bit. If you guys do have any more questions, feel free to ask away. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

_"… __Who murdered your parents?"_

Hinata covered her mouth immediately, regretting ever asking such a personal question. She shook her head, scooting away from the blonde male and began apologizing, "I – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

Before she could even back away far enough, Naruto had already pinned her to the wall, startling her, "Why do you want to know all of a sudden?" he question, staring at the timid girl skeptically. "Did you perhaps meet someone while I was gone last night?"

Hinata shook her head profusely hoping the blonde would believe her. She shut her eyes as Naruto leaned in closer and whimpered when he held her chin tightly much like how he had done so many times when they first met. Her body shivered from fright as the hairs on her body stuck out, giving her goose bumps.

She let out an afraid gasp when the male touched her bottom lip with his thumb, parting it from her upper one. Her eyes willingly opened and she looked straight at him in the eyes, witnessing how the ocean blue flashed bloody red before returning back to original color. Her eyes widened.

Why did she have to remind him about his parents? Naruto thought. Everything about Hyuuga Hinata reminded him of his deceased parents and having her ask about them made it even worse. The way she was, her clan, her face and most of all, her eyes, those lonely-moon eyes that he detest oh-so-much reminded him of them.

He didn't want to think of his passed parents while looking at the girl. All the other times when they had brought up the topic, Naruto had been holding it in only but now he couldn't simply let it go. The anger inside of him was growing and he hated the girl for bringing them up because it hurt him.

It hurt to know that he was giving shelter to the person who resembled the person that murdered his parents. It hurt him to the core knowing that he had found comfort with this person yet, deep down he hated her guts.

Hinata squirmed, holding in her tears as she struggled to break the male's strong grip that was now around her small neck now. She saw his eyes changed from blue to red numerously and wondered if he was slowly turning into the demon he was. Her tears finally slide down her face; she was so afraid.

The timid girl was scared for her life. She didn't know that asking about Naruto's parents would trigger the demon inside of him. She didn't know such a topic was so sensitive to his ears. Hinata never meant to insult him.

Naruto continued to choke the young Hyuuga. He knew he wanted to stop but his body showed no avail. His body was feeling stronger and he knew it wasn't from his own powers but from the demon in him. He needed to stop, needed to let go of the Hyuuga's neck before he killed her.

The blonde's eyes closed tightly as he fought with himself, he couldn't let the demon take over his body.

_"__Naruto stop!"_

The blonde male gasped immediately at the sudden voice and let go of Hinata's neck quickly. He looked both ways, searching for the owner of the voice then watched as the timid girl stumbled to the floor, choking and coughing as she desperately grasped for air. Naruto looked down at her then his hands, the hands he had choked her with and let out a shocking breathe.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. Why did he do it? Was he that angry at her? His mind was filled with many questions unanswered as his knees bailed out on him, earning him a fall to the floor also. His body shook unwillingly as he stared at his hands that nearly killed a person.

Slowly, the blonde male raised his head to look at the girl before him; her face was covered by her long dark-hair as her hands lifelessly rested beside her. He unknowingly reached over to her, almost touching her pale cheeks before she lifted her head and stared at him with terrified eyes. He tilted his head and frowned, knowing that he scared her.

"Hyu –"

As he tried to reach her again, Hinata brought her hands and knees up to her chest, shielding herself from the male. He paused for a second and just stared at her, knowing how much he had scar her. He didn't mean to honestly and he wanted to let her know that.

He didn't know what had overcome him. Suddenly he wasn't himself. If he hadn't heard that much too familiar voice, perhaps he would have choked Hinata to her death. Why did he do it?

Without farther thinking, Naruto reached over to her for the third time and pulled her in between his legs, cradling her tightly even though she was trying to fight him off. He forced her head to rest against his chest as she cried and thought how much of a jerk he was. Naruto frowned, maybe she _had_ asked him something personal but he did not have to get angry over it.

He felt her struggling stop as she slowly grabbed onto a piece of his shirt and tightening her grip around it with her head still resting on his chest. She slowed down her crying, sniffling now and mumbled something to the male for him to catch only the last few words.

"… I'm really sorry."

Naruto made a deep sighed and gently patted the Hyuuga by her head, making sure she wasn't afraid of him unlike earlier. He slowly pulled her away to arms-length, forcing her to face him and pinned his lips guilty when he saw the redness of her cheeks along with her eyes. It was then when he really knew just how fragile Hyuuga Hinata was.

The blonde male used his thumbs to firmly wipe the tears on Hinata's cheeks then lifted her head up to look at her abused neck, "Does it still hurt?" he cautiously asked, hoping the girl was not holding any grudges against him which he couldn't blame her. He stared her a little longer, knowing just how selfless she was and knew that she would not give him the answer he wanted to hear. And indeed he was correct when the young girl shook her head.

"You have to tell me the truth," Naruto calmly demanded, "I don't –"

"It doesn't hurt, honestly," Hinata forced a gentle smile and broke away from his hold, "a – also, it's my fault for bringing up your parents. I shouldn't have done so." She looked down to her lap again; avoiding the blonde's burning stare and bit her lips nervously. She hated that she should be afraid of the said male but here she was, gladly receiving aid from him. Has she always been so forgiving?

When the indigo heiress decided to stand up, she found herself pulled back to the floor by the male with his hands securely around her arms. Her teary eyes slowly expanded as the male's hands cautiously moved from her arm to her shoulders then her neck once again but this time much gentler. Her eyes closed willingly as the male rubbed the spot where his hands had squeezed earlier with his thumbs.

Her breathe hitched and her eyes opened immediately when she felt the moist feeling of Naruto's lips on her neck. She squirmed, gripping his shoulders tightly to push him away but the male held her in place as he kissed the other side of the part where he had choked her. He left many more kiss marks before releasing her and making her look at him.

Hinata was panting hard now, her heart beating tremendously at the thought of Naruto's lips on her neck. Blood rushed throughout her body, thinking of the intimate touch the blonde bachelor had given her. Why did he do it? She frowned.

What was with Uzumaki Naruto? One point he's furious and threatening then the next, he's sincere and caring. The timid girl couldn't quite figure him out. It was as if she was living with more than one Naruto in the house and she couldn't figure out which one was the real one.

The shuffling of the front shouji door opening brought the two back to their senses, making Naruto jumped to his feet immediately, "Stand up," he ushered, pulling his hand out for the indigo-hair girl to hold onto. Hinata held her hands close to her chest looking at the blonde's for a second, asking herself if she should take his hand or not.

She bit her bottom lips when her eyes met with the males and saw how he raised an eyebrow at her as if telling her to hurry. She frowned. Naruto's attitude had changed again, now he was demanding.

The blonde huffed in relief as Hinata reached her hand out to grab his. He didn't take the time to miss the softness of her hands on his rough ones as he then quickly pulled her up, smashing her body with his which earned him a surprise gasp from the girl. Her eyes reluctantly closed as he touched her neck again with one hand while the other firmly held her waist.

He forced his eyes to tear away from her flesh, afraid he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from kissing her milky skin again and devouring her right there and then. Naruto sighed, it was practically begging for attention.

Hinata took in a deep breath and slowly peeled her eyes open to look at the male holding her. She pinned her lips shut when she saw that the male was already staring at her with an intense gaze. She let out a breath of relief when he let her lose and turned to face the two maids that entered the hallway.

"Good morning Uzumaki-sama, good morning Hyuuga-san," the two ladies greeted, making their respective bows before leaving the two alone again.

They stayed silent, standing in the middle of the hallway with their backs facing each other as if who could last the longest. Naruto swiftly turned around when Hinata took a step towards her room and called out to her, halting the girl on her spot. He stared at her back finally realizing how small it looked and furrowed his brows.

Naruto was not an expert but he could tell when someone was slowly becoming depressed and Hinata was the perfect example of it. _What have I done to her?_ He thought. If he figured it right, the whole time Hinata was with him, he had kept her in his home like a prisoner, never letting her see the outside world. One could really become depressed seeing nothing but brown walls and a dark room.

The blonde swallowed his saliva, hesitating for a while before he softly spoke up. He touched the back of his head boyishly as he looked straight at the girl, "As an apology, let me take you out of here for a while," he nervously stated and frowned, when was he ever nervous though?

Hinata did not miss a chance at taking up his offer as she immediately turned around and looked at the awaiting blonde with surprise dancing in her eyes. She nodded her head only, afraid of her own voice then slowly turned back around and walked away to her room.

When inside, the young Hyuuga couldn't help but feel her heart beat pumping inside her chest as if wanting to be set free of its cage. She slid down to the ground, wondering if Naruto really did want to apologize only or because he felt pity. She quickly shook her head; either way she was getting out of Uzumaki-san's ground for a while and that was all it took for her to feel delighted once more.

All the things that happened a while ago quickly vanished as Hinata's head was now filled with seeing things outside of Naruto's place. She was finally going to feel free again after three long months.

* * *

Hiashi woke up with a start, a head ach kicking in immediately after an unwelcome dream. He groaned, planting his face in the depths of his palms as he vividly remembered how his dream went. Hinata's clothes were shredded into pieces with her pure body covered in blood all over her body. The clan leader nearly puked as an image of an old man appeared in his sight of vision. His hands turned into fists; if he ever found his daughter in that sort of situation with some dirty old bastard, he vowed to never let the person have any mercy.

The male groaned again, wondering just how long his daughter had been missing. Nearly four months, he remembered. Oh, how four months gone by so quick.

Hiashi tried to get off the bed only to find himself stumbling back down as a migraine kicked in, making the things he saw around him turn in circles. He had never felt so weak before. The elder man was becoming ill for missing his lost daughter a little too much all at the same time feeling guilty for neglecting his youngest daughter. Hanabi did not deserve to be ignored just because she was stronger but then what could he do? While growing up, Hinata was hardly ever shown gratitude for she was too weak.

A tear dripped from his lonesome moon-eyes as he thought of his daughters. He knew they had it hard growing up for their mother was gone even before the two were fully grown. He felt so powerless; one of his daughters was missing or perhaps she was dead right now and the other was being taken care of by someone else other than him and he couldn't anything but watch from afar.

Hiashi took in a deep breathe, calming himself down as he didn't want anyone seeing him look so weak. He knew he had to be brave, he had to trust Neji in finding Hinata and he had to trust Hanabi to wait a little longer until he found his way back. He needed his people to believe in him to believe that one day he will get back on his feet and be the great leader he was.

* * *

The trios stopped in front of another town that looked much duller than the previous one. The place certainly did not have any children running around. There were hardly any markets around and the people there looked poor.

"This place looks horrible," Ko gagged, clenching his hands to his chest.

"It doesn't look safe here, Neji," Hoheto commented, staring intensely at the male beside him. His head turned back around to face the dark aura of the village and furrowed his brows. There was something about the dull town that did not give off a good vibe.

"We have to find Hinata, remember?" Neji stated, "In order to find her, we have to do whatever it takes even if it means we have to fight."

The two looked at Neji, witnessing the determination he had and found themselves gaining it also. It was Hinata they were talking about, the Hyuuga heiress who over the years gave them proof that she had what it takes to be a leader. They couldn't just back out now and leave her behind just because the town they had stumbled upon did not look safe.

Hoheto inhaled a deep breath and grinned, feeling his determination rise also. This was the way he was supposed to feel, the energy that he was supposed to have as he looked for their heiress. Hinata was not just any heiress though, she was family.

"Yosh!" the older male shouted gaining attention from the two younger Hyuugas.

Ko looked at Neji and Hoheto in awe, seeing the powers they had radiating throughout their bodies. He smiled brightly, the nervousness he had a while ago disappearing into thin air and turned his head forward also, staring at the dark village. If there was one thing he was afraid of, it was not being able to find Hinata.

Neji shut his eyes close, allowing the words that Tenten; his new friend who he had met at the previous town. _"I'm sure she is waiting patiently for you to take her back home," _he sighed, hearing her calm voice. Tenten really was something, she was on another level of being a female and he admired her for that.

The young Hyuuga pinned his lips shut, hoping that somewhere in the area that Hinata was in, she really was waiting for him. He slowly opened his eyes again, taking in a deep breath before he walked into the foreign village with Hoheto and Ko right behind him. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Naruto stood outside the house, staring up at the late afternoon sky wondering to himself if what he was doing was a good idea or not. He didn't want anything to backfire him in the end. It was already difficult enough that he was keeping the Hyuuga hidden in his home, let alone had stolen her and now he was taking her out. Had he gone ill?

The blonde shut his eyes close, letting the soft breeze hit his face and inhaled deeply. What would his parents do? He thought. Naruto always had a knit of following orders with passion, especially from his parents. He was a good son, sometimes stubborn but only because he loved the attention he received from his parents.

He listened well to his parents, always following their steps of how to become a noble person without ever having to shut others down for his own good. He liked to think his parents were the best people he ever knew and was always proud to be their son. They always knew what to do.

Now without them, Naruto was confused. He didn't know why even though he was supposed to despise the Hyuuga, he pity her so much. He couldn't keep away from her, couldn't let her be alone, afraid she would die of loneliness. Was it because he knew how impenetrable it was to be lonely that he simply couldn't let another human being feel the same?

There was something about Hyuuga Hinata that pulled him in to her. As much as he had seen her as threat on their first time meeting, now she was merely a normal person to him. She wasn't exactly how he had pictured a Hyuuga would be. She did not have a sharp and dark piercing stare like the man he saw once.

What bothered him more was her attitude towards him. She did not show any sign of hatred toward him-even after he had willingly laid his hands on her. Twice.

Naruto groaned, sulking in fact and buried his face in his palms. He had just realized that Hyuuga Hinata had a long temper and he admired her for that.

Deep in thought, the male missed to feel the present that had stood up next to him until she voiced out to him, "Sorry for the wait, Uzumaki-san we can leave now," Hinata stated, bringing the blonde back to his senses. Naruto quickly advert his attention towards the petite girl beside him, enlarging his eyes quickly at how marvelous she looked.

Since it was such a last minute offer, Naruto did not have the time to actually buy a proper outfit for Hinata hence he told the maids to take out a pair of his late mother's kimonos for the girl. It was an auburn red kimono with black flowers decorating throughout it along with a black strap around just above her waist and below her chest. Not wanting to anyone to see who she was, the blonde had also insisted on putting a veil on top of her head to cover her face.

Naruto swayed his head a little to the side as the young Hyuuga peeked up at him through her long lashes, a hint of blush appearing on her cheeks. He smirked, liking her new look. Compared to her wearing the same worn out and faded white kimono that the maids had provided for her, she looked much lively with the colored kimono. She actually looked like the Hyuuga heiress she was.

Hinata slightly jumped as the blonde firmly landed one of his palms on her back and the other held out towards the gate. "Shall we go?" Naruto suggested, sending her a soft smile this time as he continued to stare at her. Not trusting her voice as she was so eager to finally see the outside of Naruto's compound, she nodded her head.

With her hands clenched tightly onto her borrowed kimono and Naruto's warm palm still on her back, they walked towards the gate, exiting it to enter the carriage that was waiting for them.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter ten! I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, I tried really hard not to have any mistakes but I'm sure there were. Thank you for reading and please look forward for the next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: **I really appreciate the reviews for Chapter 10! Thank you guys so much! Also, I am very honored to see that with just 10 chapters, I have reached up to 300+ followers! You guys are great! I this chapter will be enjoyable as it is a little much longer!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Neji narrowed his eyes, witnessing the much different atmosphere from the current town he was in than the one with Tenten and Lee. There were not much food stands open and even if there were, the vegetables or meats did not look editable. He could tell the town was certainly in a poor economic state.

"Don't you guys think this town has a little too many women?" Ko whispered, sneering at the females that were staring at them as they walked by. Most of them were half clothed; some just didn't look alive anymore.

"I have a feeling this isn't just any ordinary town," Hoheto's observation had the other two took a closer look around them and indeed, it did not look normal. There were too many women that did not look happy or lively. And if there were any men around, they just half as bad looking as the women. Children that were around did not look healthy, most of them reeked of old urine. They were abandoned children.

"This is no town," Neji snarled, "this place is not even near to being a home," he accused, feeling deeply sorry towards the children that were either curled up in a ball on the dirt or eating old, garbage food off the street.

As the three men continued walking down the dirt pathway, they soon also came to a realization that there were no inns for them to sleep in or were there any restaurants to fill up their empty stomachs. Yet, towards the end of the road, someone had caught their eyes. It was an old man around the age of fifty, his clothe was an only robe colored in black and on the left side of his eye was an eye-patch.

The trio examined at him curiously as he glanced at them from the corner of his right eye with a nervous aura surrounding him. The man immediately looked down to the ground when he witnessed the three Hyuugas staring back at him and cautiously walked away. After he quickly turned the corner of a dark-brown, old house, the three youngsters began their chase.

They had feeling the man knew something or else he wouldn't have looked so suspicious. With just a glance of his slow movements, they knew he figured who they were already and why they were in his town. It was only a matter of time the trio began getting answers and they were simply not going to miss on this opportunity to catch the mysterious man.

* * *

Naruto's blue eyes were glued to the young lady beside him who was busy staring out the window, admiring the well grown trees that were set aside the pathway. To make room for her head, Hinata had taken off the veil revealing her bare face for the male to see. He could note the sparkles in her eyes as she admired the green leaves, blue sky and colorful flowers outside the carriage and thought just how wonderful it must feel to be in her shoes.

It had been a while since Naruto ever took noticed of his town. He knew it was a great place to stay in and the villagers were all nice people but somehow now, everything just didn't pleased him anymore. He felt lost to the world.

With her usual laid out hair tied up into a well braided bun, Naruto could make out her flawless features. She had fair skin that were much too pale yet fitted her perfectly, defining her natural dark hair. Maybe he was going crazy for liking how small ears were or how her nose looked almost like a button but he didn't mind because no one knew about it. It was his own little secret.

He had never found someone so forgiving like Hinata, someone whose heart was so pure and clean. She didn't have a hatred vibe around her like how the male would have pictured after all that he had done to her. So instead of him getting angry at her soft nature, he found himself slowly getting absorbed into it.

Naruto jumped back to his senses when the carriage suddenly stopped and Hinata pulled herself away from the window. He turned his head away from the timid girl when she looked around the carriage confusingly then landed her eyes on him. Clearing his throat, the blonde naturally twisted his head towards her way, raising an eyebrow at her as if asking what was on her mind. He made a foxy smirk when the young lady's eyes widened at his remark and quickly turned away to look out the window again, trying to hide the tiny blush on her cheeks.

"Uzumaki-san, we are in town," the coachman stated, having Naruto tear his gaze away from the shy lady once more. He huffed as he continued to sit on his seat until the coachman came by and opened the door.

The blonde stepped out first, grabbing the veil on his way and waited until Hinata slightly popped her head through the door. He sent her a gentle smile while holding the veil out towards her, proposing to put it on for her. The timid girl avoided looking inhibited but knew she failed as a set of warm heat boiled upon her cheeks. It was uncanny to see Naruto act so gentleman towards her but when he was, her heart wavered.

Hinata stepped out of the carriage eventually to stand before the tall blonde and let him set the veil on top of her head. Her eyes landed straight on his broad chest, seeing through the gap of his yukata and she dropped her gaze to the ground immediately after a small peek of his exposed skin.

"There you go," Naruto affirmed, scooting slightly away from the girl to see her face. He tipped his head slightly to the side, staring at her and sighed, "Is it heavy?" He furrowed his brows at her, trying to see if she expressed any sign of pain but saw nothing in particular. In returned, Hinata gently smiled as she shook her head and replied with an _'I'm fine,' _assuring him that she was used to wearing veils on her head due to the Hyuuga's strict orders on girls.

After a few more seconds of staring at each other in silent, Hinata's eyes slowly adverted from Naruto's to the busy town behind him. The young blonde quickly noticed her change of interest and followed her eyes by turning his head around to the busy place. A smile formed on his lips instantly and he turned back around to grin at the girl in front of him, "Excited, aren't we?" He announced, catching Hinata's attention again.

She pinned her lips into a fine line and answered the male with a quick nod of her head. Hinata was not just excited; she was so inundated by how the town was. Everyone looked bright and happy and everything considering the supermarkets, the stray animals or even just the trees and plants all looked lovely. She had never admired such little things before and to be able to do it now, she did not want to have any regrets.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going," Naruto exclaimed, turning on his heels to walk ahead first. Hinata followed right behind after the blonde, making quick steps to catch up with the tall male. Her heart never stopped beating so fast.

* * *

Jiraiya exhaled sharply, his eyes cascaded on the picture in his hands. He had woken up from a bad dream which he did not feel content with. A deep frown covered his usual carefree face as he recollected all the images from his dark dream. They were not so pretty.

He had seen the forbidden eyes; those eyes that resembled the lonely moon. Naruto was there, he was lying on the dirt ground on a large pile of his own blood and flesh. His body was twisted in a deform way; his eyes were rolled to the back of his head with his mouth flung open. The young Hyuuga Heiress had killed him.

Hinata had killed Naruto. She had sucked out his soul along with the demon in him and left the male on the ground to die. Her eyes had shown no mercy for him as she killed him off. She denied his plead, denied the way he looked at her for mercy. Her heart was as cold as that of a Hyuuga.

The old man shivered. He could never imagine the young Hyuuga doing that to the only boy who he saw as a son. She looked far too innocent to kill someone without feeling anything.

But since when were the Hyuugas ever innocent though?

Jiraiya lined his lips finely, blinking away his fear as he continued to stare at the picture in his hands. He set the frame back to its original place and leaned his head against the wall with a distraught sigh, "I don't know if I can help him, Minato."

* * *

"We lost him," Hoheto grunted, panting from running around the town. His hands were resting on his knees as he slowly breathed in and out, calming himself down.

Ko joined him next, sitting right on the dirt ground beside the older male. Using his long sleeve cloth, the young Hyuuga wiped off the sweats that had formed on his forehead, "And to think that he wasn't even running in the first place. I wonder how that bastard can lose us so quick," he tut angrily, a small vein popping on the side his head.

"He knows something that we don't," Neji announced calmly, panting also. He stood tall with his head tilted up to look at the evening sky. It was getting dark, "We have to find him before the moon comes out," hard pupil-less eyes narrowed tiredly as they stared at the two male. Neji was exhausted yet; he did not want to give up.

They were so close to finding Hinata and giving up now was really not an option for the young male. He wanted to know her whereabouts, wanted to know if she was safe or most likely, to know if she was still alive. He needed to find her.

Just as the trios were to gather their strengths and begin their search for the mystery man again, they were called out by an unfamiliar female voice. Neji spotted her first, turning his full body around to see the woman standing at the doorstep of the building the three had stopped in front of. She looked down at them, her eyes locking directly with Neji's and she smirked, a devious one.

She had dark hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail and her eyes were pupil-less much like the Hyuuga's but a darker grey. Her clothes were just as revealing as the other women the three men had saw a while ago. She wore a light brown kimono that barely covered her body. The top could hardly handle her bust as her cleavage was freely exposed to the men below her and her nipples were visible through the thin cloth, indicating she did not have a bra on. Unlike the Hyuuga ladies back at the compound, her legs were freely revealed for the whole world to see.

Neji's eyes twitched, _"Does this woman have any shame?"_

"I must say I am honor to see you Hyuugas roaming around inside my town but what exactly are your intensions here!?" She roared, her hands resting comfortably at the sides of her hips.

Hoheto and Ko tut offensively at the woman, disliking the way she spoke to them. Neji on the other hand, continued staring at the lady, eyeing her skeptically as he tried to figure her out. He detailed that the lady had come out of nowhere which probably meant that the man who they were chasing had ran to her aid.

The young Hyuuga scoffed, they were being watched the moment they had entered the town, "I suppose you already know what we are doing here," he challenged, "otherwise you wouldn't have kept such a close eye on us."

The woman smirked at Neji, liking how he had figured her out so quickly. She stepped down a step then another and another until she was equaling facing the young Hyuuga and scoffed, "What nerves you have," she accused, "you Hyuugas really do have no manners, always thinking so highly of yourselves."

Ko stiffened, offended by her remark. Hoheto stopped him just in time as he moved towards her, ready to attack. The lady glanced at him quickly before turning her attention back at Neji and sighed, crossing her arms over each other, "Well, if it is your Hyuuga Princess that you guys are looking for, I have no clue where she at," she proclaim.

Neji gritted his teeth, his fist tightening at her casual attitude. It irked him that she gave no care for Hinata's sake. They were the ones who had kidnapped her and yet now they were acting innocent as if Hinata had never appeared before them before. He glared at the woman angrily, "What do you _mean _you have no clue where she is at?" A vein popped at the side of his forehead as he tried to stay calm and not kill the woman, "What happened to her?"

"On the night of the auction –"

"Auction!?" Ko exclaimed as he charged towards the woman, holding her by the neck, "What the fuck are you talking about? Auction? You guys auctioned off Hinata to whom? An old man that wou –"

The lady choked, her eyes enlarging at the sudden action as she tried to pry off the man's hands. She failed and choked some more from the suffocation before Neji quickly circled his hands around Ko's wrist, catching the older male's attention and narrowed his eyes, "Let her go, Ko-san. We need her alive to tell us where Hinata-sama is at."

Ko tut angrily but soon let go of the woman's neck and backed away. He lowered his eyes at her, fuming with anger and asked, "What happened on the night of the auction?"

Her eyes were shut tightly as she grasped for air. To say she had not expected to be attacked would be a lie as she knew how the Hyuugas were. They only stuck around with their own clan and hardly associated with others which made them more of possessive towards each other. She couldn't blame the man for choking her; after all, it was her people who had kidnapped the Hyuuga Heiress.

"On the night of the auction, someone had taken her," the lady explained after a while, "she was sold already but the man never paid. We never saw the money," her eyes landed on Ko and she glared at him before turning her gaze back at Neji who wore a worried expression.

"How does this man look like?" Hoheto asked from behind as he stepped up next to Neji.

The woman only shrugged, "We don't know. My people told me that the man was an old with white hair and that he was tall only, nothing else. Everything else was a blur, there were many people that night," she explained cautiously, making sure not to leave anything out.

* * *

The day was coming to an end as it was getting rather dark now. Some booths were starting to slowly close; calling it a day which made the town looked a little gloomy. There were less people around as they all one by one began to head to their humble homes. Hinata frowned.

She didn't want the day to end, didn't want to go back to Uzumaki-san's home for she knew she would be stuck there for another three months before getting to go out again. It had been such a wonderful day for her even though all she did was follow Naruto around. She got to look around and experienced a normal life outside of Naruto's compound. One thing she had learned though was that some of the village people despised the male.

Somewhere along their little walk around town, Hinata had overheard some ladies staring at them and whispering something about Naruto murdering his own parents. She had turned her head towards the ladies and witnessed how they all looked away immediately, acting as if they had never said anything. Her head snapped back to the tall male walking in front of her and furrowed her brows confusingly; either Naruto was good at hiding his feelings or he did not hear the ladies but the male did not seem to be bothered at all about the gossip.

Hinata sighed as she continued walking right behind the tall, blonde male with her hands gripped tightly on her kimono and her head facing the dirt ground. She didn't realize they were coming to a stop until she bumped into Naruto, making her veil fall off her head that instant. Her head immediately tilted up towards the male and for a second, she froze under his blazing gaze.

Naruto was staring at her with an almost tender look as if he was having very deep thoughts about something. He didn't look happy or angry but soft and curious and it made her want to know what he was thinking about.

Her eyes were sparkling under the moonlight as it was dark now. With her veil on the ground and not covering her face, Naruto could clearly make out her full face now unlike when they were in the carriage and he only saw one side of her. Her cheeks were flushed, perhaps from the heat and some of her baby hairs had fell down to the side of her face.

The blonde couldn't quite make out what was happening to him as he continued to stare at the young Hyuuga. Maybe it was because it had been a long while since he'd been with a woman but he felt an urge to just run his hand along her slender neck and her pale face. She was so fragile and soft and he wanted nothing more but to break her.

Perhaps he was a sadist but he couldn't blame anyone but her. Because of her people, his only two precious people were gone but he couldn't possibly tell her that, right? If she knew that it was her people who had murdered his parents then he would probably have to kill her or else she would reveal his identity to the Hyuugas who would surely come back to kill him.

With a force smile, Naruto bent down to pick up the fallen veil. He set it on top of her head again, covering her face for his own sake and heaved out a sigh, "Say, have you ever tried Ramen, before?" he asked suddenly, staring straight into the girl's eyes through the veil.

Hinata shook her head no in response unable to voice it out for some reason. There was something about Uzumaki Naruto; it was as if he wasn't himself, as if the person that moment was not the person a few years ago. She had a feeling the blonde male held many secrets that only he knew himself. But she couldn't blame him for not wanting to tell her anything because although they had lived with each other for about three and a half months now, they were still merely strangers to one another.

* * *

The two reached a food stand which Naruto had specifically stated that it was one of his favorite Raman place since he was a young boy. Hinata read the sign; Ichiraku and furrowed her brows confusingly, _"What was Raman?"_

They entered the place, Hinata sitting right beside the blonde male as he called out to someone particularly with the name of Teuchi and out came an old man of about fifty years old. He smiled instantly at the sight of Naruto causing the indigo heiress to blink in surprised. There were people that had smiled and greeted Naruto as they strolled down the town but none of their smiles compared to the one coming from the old man.

His smile was wide and did not look force. He had even greeted loudly with a, _'Naruto, my boy! How have you been?!' _And most of all, he knew right away what Naruto wanted to ordered; a bowl of Ramen with a little extra of Miso in it.

She smiled unknowingly at the scene, maybe Naruto wasn't such a bad person after all if the old man liked his company so much. There really was more to Uzumaki Naruto than just his cold, intimidating attitude.

Her body tensed straightaway when the old man's attention turned towards her this time. He looked at her for a second then to Naruto then back to her and grinned, "And who may this young lady be, a friend of yours, Naruto?" He asked, wiggling his brows at the young blonde.

Naruto only chuckled, a genuine one that was a first time for Hinata as he leaned an elbow on the counter and turned to face the timid girl, "Can't really say friend," he answered as he sternly eyed her, "would you believe me if I told you she was a Hyuuga, Teuchi ojisan?"

His eyes turned back to look at the old man and Hinata quickly did the same also, examining how the man would react to the sudden question. The old man was quiet for a while, his face did not show any concern nor did he look like he was surprised. Instead, he smiled in returned as he brought two bowls of Ramen and set it front of the two, "I know you wouldn't lie to me, Naruto," he confidently respond, "the real question is, how did you find her?"

The young blonde snickered, breaking apart his chopstick and digging in before he tilted his head back up to the said man, "It's a long story," he replied then looked over to the quiet girl. He opened her veil, making her look at him with wide eyes and pinned his lips into a fine line, "you can take off the veil," he assured, "Teuchi here won't spill anything about me or us to anyone. Now eat."

Hinata nodded instantly at his command and took off her veil, revealing herself to the man before her. She looked up at him again only to see a soft but almost pity-like smile from him before he turned to put some utensils away in its proper places. Her brows furrowed but she did not let the way he looked at her bother her much as she broke her chopstick in half and ate her Ramen also.

She choke on the noodle quickly though as it was her first time eating such dish. Noodle was a common thing for her yet, this type of curly and orange noodle tasted a little foreign. The spice was definitely there along with this weird, salty taste to it. She continued choking.

Beside her, she could hear Naruto laugh at her outburst and asked for a cup of water. She took the drink immediately as he handed it to her and drank it until it was nearly at the end of the cup, "I guess it's a little too late now to tell you that it's spicy," he grinned.

Hinata looked at him, a little astonished, was he teasing her? She turned her head back to the bowl in front of her and picked up her chopstick to eat the noodle again. A little careful this time. She was definitely not going to let the blonde make fun of her just because she did not know what Miso Raman was.

And unlike the first try, the second time tasted better. Hinata continued to eat her bowl but failed to finish it in the end as it was a little too much for her. She gasped when the male had decided to reach over and grabbed her bowl to finish the last few bites of it. _"It's not proper to waste such great food like this," _he had stated, stacking her empty bowl on top of his.

"Ah, what a day!" Naruto announced afterwards, stretching his arms and limbs out as he stood up from his chair. He turned to the old man and smiled widely at him with a raised hand, "Thank you for the meal, Teuchi ojisan. I'm sorry that I haven't made time to come around for such a while now. After eating this meal, I promise to come more often like how I used to," he vowed.

Teuchi smiled back just as equally and shook a hand at the blonde, "Don't worry about it, my boy. I know how tough life is going on for you so don't worry about anything and come when you want to come," he assured, sounding much like a father.

Hinata watched their interaction and knew just how much the two probably cared for each other. She had seen three of his other companions and so far, Teuchi was one that Naruto seemed to admire a lot. Maybe he and the other three had the same relationship like theirs but she had not seen enough to prove anything. As of right now, all she knew was that it had perhaps been a couple of years or so since Naruto stepped into the Ichiraku Raman shop because Teuchi seemed to really missed the blonde's company.

She smiled at the sight. How would her father, Hanabi and Neji react when she returned home? She couldn't wait to see the bright and shiny smile that had in store for her.

"We should get going now, Teuchi. I'll see you next time! Have a good night," Naruto stated, stepping out of the booth first.

Hinata watched him go then turned her head to the old man and bowed quickly, "It – it was nice meeting you, Teuchi-san. Thank you for the meal," she shyly uttered and stepped out after the male, leaving the man alone.

Teuchi watched the two youngsters leave and sighed when they were gone, "That boy," he said to no one in particular, "I wonder what he is up to; keeping a Hyuuga at his side like that. I hope he knows what he is doing."

* * *

As the two walked back to their carriage, Naruto said nothing as well as Hinata. But although it was a rather quiet walk back, the atmosphere did not seem too awkward. Hinata had her mind set on something else as Naruto led the way. It was as if they did not exist to each other.

At least that was what Hinata had thought. Her senses went back to normal when Naruto called out her name, making her gather up all her attention and focused on him only. He did not turn to her as he spoke nor did he look nervous. He just looked like his normal self.

"About what you have heard today from some of the towns people," he announced, "just know that they don't know who I am or have they ever encountered me before so they don't know what they are talking about," he affirmed, still looking ahead.

Hinata turned her head away from him to look forward also as she walk and brought her bottom lip under her teeth, "What – what do you mean?" The young Hyuuga nearly hit herself for asking such an obvious question. She knew what the blonde male was specifically talking about but somehow she wanted him to state exactly what he meant.

She heard Naruto sigh and she bit her lip harshly until it hurt, only letting it go when he answered her, "Some people think that I was the one who murdered my parents," he replied, "but only the closes people to me knows who really was the murder."

"Who?" Hinata confidently asked, forgetting about how he had acted towards her earlier that day when she first asked him, "Who was the murder?"

Naruto tut quietly as he set both of his hands behind his head, "That is something you cannot know right now," he answered casually, "I just need you to trust me when I say that I was not the one who murdered my parents. Can you do that?"

His eyes were on her now as he spoke with a serious tone and Hinata knew right then and there that she was damned. It was an odd feeling but she found herself trusting him. She trusted his words and believed that he really was not the one who murdered his parents. Then she wondered, how can Uzumaki Naruto have such an impact on her?

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 11! Omg, this really was the longest chapter and I'm so glad it was long. There were just so many things that I did not want to leave behind so I just sort of crammed them all in here. I hope you guys have enjoyed it though! Please look forward for more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N:** Hello! Hi! Hiyaaa! How is everyone? First of all, I really want to apologize for not updating in such a long time. I had honestly discontinued this fic, really but there were many readers who asked me not to and I felt bad so I decided to continue it. Just a reminder though; I cannot update it regularly like how I used to because things have just been really hectic for me and I sort of lost a little touch on this fic. So here it is; chapter 12! I have to say, it's a little sloppy because it's been such a long time but I hope you guys will enjoy it nevertheless!

**DISCALMIER:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Neji sternly stared at the erotic woman in front of him that was currently being auctioned off. It had a been at least a week now that he and the other two had been in the dysfunctional town and every day of the week, the three had been going to the auction place in hopes of finding the man who stole Hinata or just Hinata herself. While there, they had also learned that the man who kidnapped their princess had long been killed by trying to kidnap other heiress also.

_"__It would have been better if I had been the one to kill that bastard,"_ Hoheto had murmured under his breath the night after hearing the news. _"If it was not for that damn good-for-nothing fool, our young heiress would still be at home right now with her clan and family."_

"How are you guys tonight, my fellow Hyuugas," Neji turned his head upwards to face the woman they had encountered a week ago, whose name they learned later on after a little threat was named Mitarashi Anko. He would never be able to look pass the erotic clothing she wore all the time nor would he ever try to question why. She was a prostitute after all, for all he knew.

"You ask us that every night, Mitarashi-san," Hoheto sneered, his eyes never glancing her way. "Wouldn't you have known by now that we don't feel anything at all? All we want is our heiress back."

The woman snickered as she mentally cursed the man in her head. Oh how much she wanted to rip off the three men's head. The only thing that had been keeping her from doing so was how strong they were. It was no secret that if she ever tried to lay a hand upon one of the Hyuuga men, lord knows she would regret doing so.

"By the way, Mitarashi-san," Ko called out suddenly. He took a small sip of his tea before setting it back down on the table and stared up at the dark-haired woman, "Are you perhaps hiding the fact that you've been seeing this man that we are looking for but you're just not telling us? I've been here for a one week straight and every time I come, I always see the same old bastards here. I assume you should be able to recognize at least most of them considering you've been working here since forever, am I right?"

Anko tut offensively at the younger male's accusation as she continue to stare down at him, glaring at the smug look he had upon his face. She hated these men, hated the fact that they had her fully under their control and were using her to their satisfactions. If only she knew that taking in a Hyuuga into her auction place would cause her this much distress, she would have declined the bastard that sold the young girl to her the moment she saw those eyes.

Not only had she lost a whole amount of money that night from buying the Hyuuga, she never even saw a cent when the girl was taken. And now to even think that she was found by the stupid girl's rescuers, all that she had done back then had only backfired. What could get worse?

"If you think I so much want to keep this guy away from you guys, you are wrong," Anko smirked as she leaned her elbow on their table and looked straight into the young male's pupil-less eyes. "I would give anything for you three little shits to get out of my town and disappear forever."

Ko faintly smiled back at the woman, sensing the anger that was radiating throughout her body. It only made him want to mess around with her head even more knowing that his words could anger her so much. He could care less of what she wanted to do to him at the moment; she should have known not to lay a hand on one of their people.

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes with an aura full of killing instincts. And if not for Neji who began talking, perhaps someone would have gotten injured already. "Mitarashi-san," the younger male exhaled. Anko sneered at Ko before adjusting her eyes directly back at Neji. "I suggest you keep your head at the stage. I'm sure you wouldn't want to get scammed again like before."

The volume of the auction room increased tremendously as men began grunting in displeasure, for they had lost a betting against a man who won the prize that was standing on stage. Anko looked up upon hearing the final bid and spot an old man walking up to the stage. He had a nasty grin on his wrinkled face as he reached out his hand to grab the fragile girl that obviously did not want to go with him.

"How sick can this be?" Hoheto cursed, "To know that Hinata-sama has been in this situation makes me want to just strangle every one of those damn bastards." The older male fisted his hands tightly shut as his body shook with anger. Just imagining Hinata being forced upon by a man of her father's age put the male in rage. He couldn't care less about who he would hurt at the moment just thinking about such an absurd scene. And if he could take revenge, he would definitely make sure the man who dared assaulted Hinata would never see the world again.

The trios watched as the old man began dragging the crying girl down the stage with heavy hearts. If only they were able to prevent the old bastard from doing anything to the vulnerable girl, they would. But they couldn't and they did not want to risk anything that would stop them from finding their heiress.

Neji stood from his chair suddenly, attracting the two other Hyuuga males and exhaled a heavy breath, "I would like to go use the restroom," he announced and left before either of the two or Anko could comment on it.

The lights outside were flickering when Neji stepped out the auction room. The warm air that touched his skin let him know that summer was definitely in season and that it had been nearly four months now that he'd last seen Hinata. He could vividly remember how everyone in the clan had reacted when they found out that their heiress had disappeared.

It was a chaos, he remembered. Everyone mourned for her lost; the guards that were in charge of looking out for her killed themselves, stating that their lives were not worthy. And for once in a long time, the Hyuuga clan was in a devastated state. No one knew what to do, they didn't know if their heiress had really died or not.

Stepping out of the wood-built restroom stall, Neji took his time to retreat back inside the auctioning room. He didn't want to see any more girls getting sold off to dirty old men. Just the thought of imagining one of those poor girls being forced to have intercourse with an old man made him want to puke.

Inhaling a deep breath, the youngster closed his eyes in shame for the wives of their old desperate husbands. He took another small step before spotting something or more precisely, someone from afar. Said person was not alone, Neji could tell, as he saw more people following right behind the man. Noting that there was a whole squad, the young Hyuuga knew right away that they were not just any regular visitors.

Quickly hiding behind a tree next to the building, Neji peered at the group of men. They were dressed in black and red uniforms with badges on their left chest and on each side of their arms. Their walks were steady as if they had already planned a route and Neji knew right then that the group of men wasn't just any men. They were the police force; The Uchiha Police Squad.

"Shit," he murmured, realizing that Hoheto and Ko were still currently inside the building. He had to get in there somehow and help the two flee before they get caught for something they were not doing. Hoping that there was a back door to go inside, Neji made his move to the back of the building.

He quickly reached his destination and indeed there was a back door but to his dismay, the woodened object was locked. Turing his head sideways to see if he could find anything to break open the door, the male quickly spots a few bricks scattered around the brown grasses. Grabbing one off the ground, Neji immediately made his way back to the door, standing in front of it before lifting up the brick. However, just as he was close to breaking down the doorknob, the door swung open and out ran one of the kitchen worker then another and another.

Everyone had terrified faces when they locked eyes with him and that instantly let Neji know that the police had already begun their lockdown. Taking advantage of the opened door, the young Hyuuga rushed inside, entering the kitchen first before stepping out another door to the auction place. His eyes widened in shocked at how fast the place got raided, how quick the Uchiha squad took care of their business.

Almost everyone had disappeared, glass bottles were shattered everywhere in the room and tables were flipped upside down. Searching around for his comrades and not seeing them anywhere, Neji knew right away that they had also disappeared. He could only hope now that they were able to get away instead of being captured.

Watching as people run past him back and forth, Neji tried to take a step down the mini stair in front of the kitchen entrance when an unfamiliar voice called out to him from behind. He froze instantly on his steps, knowing for a fact that the said person was a cop. He thought of how he should talk to the male and let him know that he was only looking for a missing person and nothing else. Even when he knew that the excuse sounded uncanny, it was the truth.

Inhaling a deep breath, the young Hyuuga slowly turned his body around to face his opponent. And as if he knew the said male, everything around him and the man froze in the midst of the chaos. Neji's eyes were widened and so was the male with his ocean blue eyes.

It was a strange feeling for the pupil-less male as he stared into the blond hair man's dark blue eyes. Something told him the man was neither an ally nor a foe, especially when he was staring with just the same shocked expression – maybe more also. There was definitely more to this man, he just know it.

Neji furrowed his brows, wondering where the blond male came from. He couldn't recall ever seeing the male ever since entering the auctioning place. Another thing was his clothes as it was not one of the Uchiha Police suites. Instead, he was in a well-dressed outfit, something that told Neji he was not just an ordinary person.

"I'm surprised to have seen a Hyuuga tonight," the blond smirked, his arms folded comfortably together.

"I am not a part of this, if you would believe me," Neji replied sternly. "I am only here to look for a certain person whom we've lost for over four months now," he saw the blond raised an eyebrow as if not believing a word he was saying but then released his folded arms and rested them on his hips with a sly grin.

"Oh, really?" the male inquired, letting a low chuckle surpass his lips. "Say, who may this person be? Perhaps my friend here and his squad can help you search."

Neji fidget a little, feeling intimidating by the blond. It was rare for anyone to try and help the Hyuugas as he knew no one really liked them. The only thing anyone did like about them was their bloodline and that was it. Even the Uchiha Police Squad wouldn't bash an eye towards the Hyuuga if they were asked to help find their heiress.

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata," Neji slowly replied, in hopes that the blond male would really give him a hand. "She is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. About four months ago, she was kidnapped so my comrades and I are traveling from town to town in hope of finding her. We are not here to do any harm."

"And you believe that your heiress has been brought here?" The male asked.

"I have been told," Neji sternly proclaimed, "the owner; Mitarashi Anko said it herself that our heiress had been brought here."

"I wouldn't believe her if I were you, Hyuuga-san," the man warned, "Miss Mitarashi is a very good liar. I doubt that your heiress has been brought here. As a matter of fact, I think she might have never had the chance to step foot in here."

Neji hissed at the man's words. If anything, he shouldn't be the one that should be trusted, "What are you implying?"

"Well, I believe your heiress might –"

"Naruto!"

Neji tore his eyes away from the blond and turned his head to yet another unfamiliar voice. A man, about the same age as the blond male in front of him stood at the floor as he looked up back at him. He had jet black hair that covered half of his face and a suit that told Neji he was a part of the Uchiha Squad. The young Hyuuga turned his head back with he heard the blond male, whose name was perhaps Naruto exhaled a sigh.

"I guess our talk ends here, Hyuuga-san," Naruto announced, making his way towards Neji. Just as he was to pass the pupil-less male, Naruto stopped right beside his ears and huffed, "Good luck on finding her."

Neji silently gasped at the sudden words as he felt Naruto slowly walk away and down the stairs. His eyes shook outrageously and his lips parted as if finally understanding something he had not figured out until that moment. Why had the blond said what he said? Did he perhaps know where Hinata was or was he just giving him an encouraging note?

Turning back around to the torn up place, Neji noticed that the two men had long disappeared. Everyone had been evacuated, leaving only him in the building.


End file.
